At Least I Have You
by LadyRocket
Summary: Quinn didn't know what Rachel meant to her until after the Zombie Apocalypse happened, and Rachel didn't realise she would find something that made surviving worth it. Neither of them would imagine that they would find love in a world filled with death and destruction. ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, so this is set in the summer after season 2 before Sam moved away. So he is currently still living in Lima. This is a Faberry centric fic, but will also feature a lot of Santana as well. There is also an OFC that is also included from the very beginning of the fic. NOTE: As this is a Zombie Apocalypse AU so there will be character deaths, whether that be minor or major.**

 **Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel's favourite thing to do was to perform. Of course this wasn't the most suitable thing to be thinking of during a zombie apocalypse, but it got to the point where if she wasn't thinking of the small trivial things then she would likely go insane. Even if it might be the end of the world Rachel would still like to keep her psychological state sane, or as sane as it could be. As much as it hurt to think about her life before everything went to shit, it helped to block out her life now. Her life consisted on just surviving until the next day. That and sometimes a whole lot of running. Rachel couldn't believe she ever enjoyed running before. Now Rachel runs to get away from those things.

Her nightmares use to consist of losing her voice or not making it on to Broadway, now though Rachel saw the faces of those she has lost. Their flesh rotting away, blood covering their mouths and neck, growling as their usually blank, soulless eyes lighting up as they see their next meal. Those were the things that plagued Rachel's nightmares, and unfortunately they didn't just stay in her dreams. The dead were walking and it took too long for Rachel to come to terms with it. She swallowed back the sudden wash of guilt that came with thinking that and kept on walking, her hand clenching a little bit tighter around the hilt of her machete. _Don't think about it. It's happened, nothing that I can do to change it._ Rachel nodded once to herself before walking faster, her steps more determined than they were before.

The supply run that she had just been on was nothing but unsuccessful, only managing to find a couple of cans of food and half a dozen walkers. It probably wasn't even worth it due to the close call that she had just by getting them. However food was scarce and Rachel couldn't be sure when the next that time she'll be able to find some will be. So stocking up while they could was always a good idea. She passed the knocked over bin that had become familiar to Rachel these past few days as she is reminded of the fact that she didn't have that much further to walk till she made it to the shelter that they had been using.

Turning right at the alley, she noticed three zombies blocking the other exit. Thankfully she wouldn't need to deal with them at the moment. Rachel walked towards one of the basement windows and knelt down beside it, pushing it so there was a large enough gap for Rachel to squeeze through. She took off her bag first and dropped it inside of the room, freezing when it made a louder sound then Rachel was hoping for. She held her breath as she glanced at the zombies hoping that none of them noticed her. They didn't and Rachel released the breath she had been holding in before dropping down landing next to her bag before closing the window behind her. Rachel knew that there wasn't any zombies lurking around in the basement as they had already dealt with it, but it didn't stop her from being on the alert as she walked through the darkness towards the door.

Even though she could kill them, she hated doing it. Rachel remembered at the very beginning how she refused to kill any of them, she thought that the people were still inside there. Not being in control of their bodies and waiting for someone to save them. How wrong she was. Rachel knows now that it's either them or her. That if she hesitates then they will get to her, and Rachel is determined to keep on living, she made a promise to do such that. But when she shoved her blade into one of the zombies head, the image of who they once were flashes before for her eyes and Rachel feels nothing but guilt for what she had just done. It was kill or be killed now, Rachel knows that now.

She pushed the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid away from her face, before opening the door. It was dark except for the small glow from the candle that was placed in the corner, she breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door slowly behind her. Rachel shrugged off her bag and dumped it onto the mattress pushed to the far wall, not even caring about the grinding noise the springs made. Before Rachel would have never allow a mattress in this condition anywhere near her, believing that sleeping on anything that wasn't specifically modified to her in case it ruined her perfect posture. Placing her machete next to her bag, Rachel was just thankful that she managed to find a mattress without blood on it.

The basement was filled with silence and Rachel couldn't find it in herself to break it like she would have done in the past. As much as she hated silence, Rachel knew that the silence was better than the sound of gunshots or the groans of those zombies. Silence usually means safety and safety was always a good thing in this word. Rachel sat down on the worn down mattress and allowed her body to relax. It wasn't often that Rachel allowed herself to relax, always on the alert for any signs of danger, now though she still had her machete in arms reach just in case. She yawned into her hand and tried to keep her eyes from closing. She couldn't fall asleep just yet no matter how exhausted Rachel was.

Fifty-two days until the world ended. Rachel thought it was important to make sure that she knew exactly how many days has passed since it began. She refused to allow the days to blur into each other and it comes to the point where Rachel doesn't even know whether it's a Wednesday or a Saturday. When she first started to mark down how many days has passed it was because she still had hoped that it wouldn't take long for the government and the military to take control of the whole situation. Rachel stopped believing that would happen on day twenty-nine.

The sound of the window that Rachel had came through earlier, caused Rachel to tense up and grip the handle of her machete. The door opened and a figure walked through, shutting it gently behind them. They turned round and Rachel immediately recognised who it was and her grip loosened.

"Alex" Rachel said offering her companion a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"As good as I can be," Alex said smiling through the blood drying on face, and Rachel hoped it wasn't hers. " Find any good shit?" Rachel didn't even bother reminding Alex on her inappropriate language.

"Five cans of food, what about you?"

"Less then you" Alex said taking off her bag and dumping it next to Rachel's. "Lost my bat as well getting out" Sighing she took a seat next to Rachel and the two sat in silence both allowing exhaustion to take over.

Rachel had been with Alex since the very start. They were both in New York when it happened and she was just thankful that they had met otherwise, well Rachel doesn't really like to think of the alternative. The only thing that really mattered is that she trusted Alex and she was the only person Rachel had left in this world, and that had to count for something. Rachel tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help but think wonder about what the rest of the Glee club were doing back in Lima. First Rachel believed that the outbreak was only in large cities, and that Lima was safe, her friends were safe. But after the thirty sixth day, Rachel just had to hope that they were still alive.

"We're running out of food here" Alex mumbled under her breath, but it was loud enough for Rachel to hear. "We need to leave the city"

Rachel knew that Alex was right. The city was barely safe to begin with, and Rachel was amazed that they managed to survive for as long as they had. Throughout the weeks there seemed to be more walkers then people, Rachel wasn't so sure whether that was a good thing or not. The supply runs were getting more dangerous each time they went out, especially when they return with barely anything.

But leaving was just as scary to Rachel as staying seemed to be. She had no idea what the rest of the country was like. She didn't know which places were worse and which places were safe. Rachel didn't know how long the two would last out there. What she did know was that if they were to stay, the possibility of them surviving were close to none. She looked over at Alex, who was looking at her and Rachel knew that even know it was her that suggested it, the decision landed purely on her. If Rachel wanted to stay, Alex would stay. If she would leave, Alex would go with her. The decision was easy for her to make knowing that.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want," She said softly and Rachel knew she meant it. "Preferably not another city"

Rachel smiled at Alex's attempt on trying to add a little light on the situation. She was grateful for the others girl humour, it stopped Rachel believing that everything in the world was dark and depressing.

Alex stood up and took off her jacket putting it next to her bag, before walking back out of the door to set up the sound alarm for the night. It was something that Rachel had thought of after the first couple of nights sleeping in this basement. They were supposed to sleep in shifts, so one of them was always on guard. Rachel had to put a stop to that when she discovered that Alex had decided to keep watch for the entire night. So she had made a trip wire that was attached to bells, so if anyone decided to enter their basement while they were both asleep, Alex would know about it. The girl would wake up from a deep slumber just by a single cough.

Rachel took off her plaid shirt, leaving her in a grey t-shirt and faded pair of blue jeans. Clothes that weren't even hers to begin with. Skirt and tights were apparently not suitable for a zombie apocalypse. Rachel didn't dare take off her combat boots though, the fear of having to make a run for it in the middle of the night always made sure she slept with them on. She moved over to the mattress and laid down on the side closest to the wall, her machete in reaching distance.

As she waited for Alex to come back, Rachel's mind drifted back to her friends in Lima. Even though they weren't the best of friends with each other, Rachel still cared about them. She thought about Kurt and Mercedes and how they would be handling the end of the world without hair products and fashionable clothes. She thought about Tina and Mike and whether they were still in a strong relationship. Whether Artie was managing with his wheelchair. If Puck and Sam were putting their video games skills to good use just like they said they would have. She wondered whether Finn was thinking about her. The two had just started their budding romance again at the beginning of the summer, deciding to work out their problems seeing as they both two loved each other. Rachel even thought about Quinn, Santana and Brittany and if they were okay.

Rachel just wished that they were all still alive.

She felt the mattress dip beside her and the creak of the springs, Rachel turned over to her side to face Alex who was staring back at her, the dried blood still on her face.

"You've still got the blood on the face" She pointed out, watching as her friends lips curved upwards.

"Leave it. There's no point in wasting the water"

"Cleanliness and hygiene is just as important-" Rachel started to say before she was interrupted.

"As it was before the world went to shit" Alex said, her smile turning more into a grin.

"I hate you" Rachel said, with no malice behind her words.

"And I love you" She said as she nudged her nose against Rachel's. The two lied down in silence for a few minutes before Alex spoke again "Have you decided where we're going?"

"Lima" Rachel said immediately. She didn't realize how much she was craving to see her home town till she had just said it out loud. She needed to know what it was like and who was still alive.

"I'll see if I can find car that works tomorrow, I don't know about you but I do not fancy walking all the way to Lima" Alex said, and Rachel was thankful that she didn't say anything about the destination, she didn't really want to explain why she was so desperate to go back. Especially when she didn't really know the answer herself.

Alex stifled a yawn behind her hand making Rachel remember how tired she actually was. It seems like she was always tired these days, and sleeping peacefully throughout the night was something that Rachel tried to advantage of that opportunity whenever she could. Alex turned over so that she was facing the door and Rachel could tell that she was already falling asleep, Rachel smiled softly before shutting her own eyes.

"We'll find your friends Rach" Alex mumbled, and Rachel drifted off to sleep with the thought that maybe she will meet up with the people that she cares about again.

* * *

A hand grabbed Quinn's shoulder and began to shake her quite violently in an attempt to rouse her from her much needed sleep. Her eyes blinked open and she groaned when she realized that whoever woke her up decided to do so in the middle of the night.

"Get your lazy ass up" The familiar voice said that Quinn recognized as Santana's. Quinn wished she cold just go back to sleep instead. "If you don't wake up I will spit on you"

"I'm up" She said unconvincingly, but sat up anyways. It was always best not to keep Santana waiting.

Quinn peered over at Santana, her eyes still a bit blurry from sleep. The Latina had an impatient look on her face with her hands placed on her hips, who huffed when she finally saw Quinn sit up. "Fucking finally, waking the dead is easier then waking you up" Quinn didn't really find her words amusing, not with the current situation they were all in.

"Why were you waking me up?" Quinn said, not bothering to hid the frustration in her voice. She had known the other girl for far too long to even bother with trying to play nice.

A smug look made its way onto Santana's face as she spoke, "It's our turn to keep watch, thanks to me"

"Seriously?"

Santana nodded, "Hells yeah, so get your ass up. I'm not letting this opportunity slide" Quinn, shoved the blanket off of her and went over to her bag of clothes that was by the foot of the bed. This was the first time, since they had gotten settled that her and Santana have been allowed to do something like this.

Even though, the two girls had managed to survive the beginning of the outbreak, once what was left of the Glee club and a few adults had finally set up a secure base, Quinn, Santana and all of the girls hadn't been allowed to do anything that was deemed 'dangerous'. Like living in an apocalypse wasn't dangerous at all.

It wasn't as if Quinn hadn't tried to help. She was one of the first to volunteer when it came to going out to get supplies and clearing the make shift wall that they had made. Except every time she did, Mr Schue and Burt always ended up refusing. The two men had decided that they would be the 'leaders', something both Santana and herself had both pulled faces at. Both were very opposed to the idea of sending any of the teenagers out or even hold a weapon. It wasn't until that there had suddenly become more teens then adults had they suddenly relented, allowing only the boys to be able to help. Quinn really did feel safe when Finn and Puck were the ones walking around with guns while she was left defenceless.

Quinn had pulled on her jeans and shoved on a baggy shirt, before pulling out some work boots that she had grabbed from a building site, they weren't the most fashionable but they would do. "How did you manage that?"

"Some of the idiots that had went out today had got themselves injured. Either a sprained ankle or wrist, and Burt thought it would be best for them to rest rather than do their watch. And no one else was going to volunteer to do it so I said we would," Santana explained as Quinn was lacing up her boots. "Honestly thought they were going to say no, but I told them it had been calm for the past couple of nights now. So they agreed. Reluctantly though"

Quinn nodded as she stood up, thankful for her friends good timing. "Do we get guns?"

"Nope, they thought it would be unwise to let us have them. They said it's either without the guns or not at all." Santana huffed. She hated the whole 'system' just as much as Quinn did. "Which total bullshit as the guns that they use were the ones that Britt had brought with her. So they should belong to her"

It was a point of argument that Santana had brought up many times and Quinn always agreed with her. Brittany's dad was a very big fan of collecting guns meaning he did have a very, very wide range of them including a lot of ammo, and it was Brittany that had collected them all from her Dad's safe for them all to use. However they had been confiscated very quickly, with the argument children shouldn't play with guns.

"But we do get our weapons that they had taken off us ages ago," Santana said as they made their way to entrance of their so called base. They walked towards the gate, that they had positioned near the tallest building that overlooked the outside. The base was nothing special, and Quinn was surprised it had lasted this long. It was an abandoned motel that was barely big enough to fit them all in, with their walls only recently been replaced from the mixture of bins and cars to sheets of metal. Quinn had refused to unpack her things, she didn't believe this base was as sturdy as it was made out to be.

The two girls had entered the building and had made their way up the stairs that led to what they called the lookout room, where Sam and Burt were supposed to be still on watch. Once they had entered the room, Burt glanced over at them and gave them a small nod.

"Sam the girls are here now" He said, as he stood up from his chair putting the rifle over his shoulder. "Are you girls sure you're capable of keeping watch?"

Quinn could feel Santana tense before her, they both hated how they were treated as though they were scared little girls but she was better at hiding it.

"I'm sure we can manage" Quinn said her voice sharp and Burt nodded again before handing over their weapons. Quinn's hunting knife and Santana's metal bat.

"You're shift ends at dawn, if you see any people do not react come and get an adult," Burt told them and Quinn had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "If Will and the others come back earlier than expected then come and get me. Understood?"

Both Santana and Quinn nodded and Burt left the room as he concealed a yawn behind his hand.

Sam walked over to them and gave them an apologetic smile, he hated it just as much as they did. "I tried to persuade him to give you guns, but he was very unrelenting"

"It's fine Sam" Santana said, neither girl could find it in their heart to be mad at the boy. Not after what had happened at the outbreak, not after everything that they had lost.

"I hope you won't be as bored as I was, Burt barely talks and when he does it's something about cars that I just don't care about" Sam sighed and Quinn only felt a little bit of sympathy for him. With one last smile, Sam left the room leaving the two alone.

"At least they had the decency to clean it after they took it from me" Santana commented after they had sat down, breaking the silence. Quinn smiled a little, before it fell from her face. After everything that Quinn had lost, she was grateful that Santana was not one of them. She didn't know whether she would be able to cope if the Latina wasn't by her side.

The first two days were something from a nightmare. Quinn chose not to remember most of it. There was blood and bodies everywhere. The dead wasn't bad enough, the people had made it worse. People had murdered each other over things like cars and food. All in a desperate attempt to flee the town. Many had done so. They had managed to escape before the military came and had blocked off all the roads. By that point no one was allowed to leave or enter the town. People fended for themselves, the dead still roamed the streets, corpses littered the paths.

The military had left two weeks later, leaving them all on their own.

A lot of the Glee club members were already holed up together in Santana's house, and it was only after those two weeks did they decide to find who was left of their friends. Whether they were successful or not was up to debate.

Quinn kept a list, of all the people she cared about and whether they were dead or alive or unknown. It made keeping track of people a lot easier when they were finding them, but after that there wasn't any use for it. Except she had felt like she had needed it, these people were her friends and she wanted to remember them because they deserved to be remembered. Even if it was just names on the dead column. The list was always on her, and she had pulled it out of her pocket to stare at the names.

 _Alive:_ _Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans , Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Stacey Evans, Mandy Pierce, Sophie Puckerman, Will Schuester, Burt Hummel, Carol Hudson_

 _Dead:_ _Artie Abrams (turned), Emma Pillsbury (Suicide), Tina Cohen Chang(bitten)_

 _Unknown:_ _Rachel Berry*_

Quinn stared at the names of Artie, Tina and Emma on the dead list. It had been her, Puck and Mike that had gone to go and find Artie in his house. They didn't know whether he had left with his Mom or not like many of the people in the city. His Mother's car was gone but that didn't prove anything, a lot of peoples car had been stolen since the outbreak. They refused to go into the house at first after seeing the familiar wheelchair that had belonged to Artie turned over on the grass outside the front of his house, and the trail of blood that had led from it to the house.

It was two days later where they finally mustered up the courage to go in. Arties name was added to the list shortly after that.

She looked at Tina's crossed out name that was once on the alive column. She had gotten bit when they had been trying to build the wall a week ago. Quinn could steal hear Tina's cries and pleas for someone to kill her, how she didn't want to turn and become one of those things. It was the first time any of them were bitten, and no one knew exactly how it worked. Burt thought it was best to wait it out. See what happens in the morning. Later that night, all they could hear was a gunshot and Quinn knew it had been Tina that had pulled the trigger from the moment she had heard. Something had broken inside of Mike after that, his eyes became more distant, more harder just like Sam's and Puck's and Santana's. Just like everyone that had lost someone they cared about.

Emma had decided to end it her own way. Overdosed on pills just after the military had left. After she had realized that no one was coming to save her. All of them had thought that you only turn when you were bit, it was only when they saw the walking corpse of their guidance councillor did they realize how wrong they were. It had been Santana to be the first ones to act, her bat colliding with her skull until it was mush on the floor. Will was never the same after that, the hatred was clear in his eyes whenever he looked over at Santana having not realised that it was for the safety of the group, not murder.

"You still haven't put Berry on the dead list yet" She heard Santana's voice speak up. Quinn lifted her head to meet Santana's gaze and saw no malice in her eyes. Quinn doesn't know why the thought of moving the girls name without knowing what had actually happened to her made her feel sick. She was reluctant to add the girls name to anything but the alive list at first, till Kurt had said she was in New York with her Dad's when it all happened. It was only a week later where Quinn admitted her defeat and created a new column called unknown and added Rachel's name to it. Adding the signature star at the end of her name a few days later.

"We don't whether she's actually dead San" Quinn said, folding the list back up and putting it in her pocket. "For all we know, she's still alive"

"She was in New York Q! There was no way she managed to survive it" Santana argued with her, saying the same thing every time they talk about it. Quinn refused to hear it though. There was something inside of her that believed that Rachel Berry was still alive out there somewhere. There was one thing that Quinn was certain about when it came to Rachel, she was stubborn and fearless. If Rachel wanted to survive then Quinn was certain that the small girl was still alive. She just couldn't understand why Santana and the others couldn't see it.

A part of her understood it though. Everyone had lost someone that they had cared about. Santana had lost both her parents and her Abuela. Brittany had no idea where her parents were during the outbreak, but all Brittany had left was her sister Mandy. Puck had lost his Mom and only had his sister Sophie. Sam only had his younger sister Stacey. Mike had lost his parents. And Quinn had no idea where her Mom was. No one talked about the people that were no longer with us, or what they had lost. Everyone had come to the conclusion that we now live in a world where we can't afford to mourn.

Mourning them would probably get you killed. That's what Quinn had decided. Mourning the people that are dead or the life they had before, won't do anything to change the fact that the dead are walking.

The two sat together in silence, just staring out the open window that overlooked a road where they could clearly see who was coming towards them. Quinn had been turning the knife around in her hand until the walkie-talkie that was placed between two chairs sparked to life.

"Burt? Sam?" The crackling voice of Pucks came from it. Quinn looked glanced over to Santana, both the girls eyes were wide. "Holy shit! Someone pickup!"

Santana was the first one to move, dropping her bat onto the floor she grabbed the walkie-talkie off of the floor and spoke into it. "Puck? It's Santana"

The connection wasn't very good but they could clearly hear how panicked Puck sounded. "You guys on watch? Fuck, it doesn't matter. We're coming back earlier as planned"

"What why?" Santana said, as Quinn leaned closer to be able to hear better.

The voice on the other end was muffled and she assumed that Puck was talking to someone else. All Quinn was able to do was think of the worse. Someone had gotten bit.

"One of the guys panicked and shot someone"

"Mierda" Santana mumbled under her breath. "How far away are you?"

"Ten minutes" Puck panted into the walkie-talkie as Santana continued to mumble Spanish under her breath "Lopez! Shit! Rachel got shot. It was Rachel Berry"

* * *

 **And there was the first chapter. Please leave a review on what you think as it helps me out a lot. Give me your thoughts on whether you like Alex or not, which characters you want to see survive or to die. Also I am unsure whether to include Britana in this fic or not so leave me a comment if you want that. Anyways I'll see you all in the next one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again with another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the last one and thank you to everyone that had followed, favourited and reviewed this story so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- All of the characters belong to Glee, except any OC's that occur throughout the story.**

* * *

Their footsteps were as silent as they crept through alleyways to make it as far out as the city as possible. It was much safer to try and restart a car that wasn't surrounded by other cars and corpses, both dead and alive. This part of the city was new to Rachel, when she was going on her supply hunt she had always went in the opposite direction while Alex always went this way. Which was why Rachel was the one behind, her machete clutched in her hand and with half of the supplies that they had gathered in her backpack. Unfortunately it wasn't a lot.

Rachel hoped that they hadn't left it too late to leave. Both her and Alex knew that they were still people somewhere in New York, neither of them knew if they were dangerous or not or whether they had good weapons or a good supply of food. Rachel had first thought it would be a good idea to go and check to see if they did have anything useful, or that maybe they could help them. That was until she heard the gunshots and the screaming. Neither Alex or herself left their basement for the next three days, neither of them wanting to risk it. Thinking about it, Rachel was really glad that they have actually decided to leave this place now while they were both alive and healthy rather than it be too late.

The sooner they were far away the better.

She heard a low strangled moan behind her, and she turned around and see one of them behind her. It's clothes were ripped and torn in places showing it's pale rotting flesh. It's jaw snapped in her direction, and it shuffled further towards her at a slow place. Rachel looked down and saw that it's left ankle was bent at a painful angle. Well it would painful if they could feel pain. Rachel hoped they didn't, otherwise killing them would be even harder to do.

"Alex there's one behind"

"There's one ahead as well" She heard Alex say, and she quickly looked over her shoulder to see a much shorter zombie moving a lot faster than the one before. Neither of them said another word, already having done something like this multiple times before.

Rachel stepped forward raising her machete slightly and waited for the zombie to get a little closer to her. While it moved Rachel took her time to look at the zombie. It use to be a man who was probably in his thirties. Rachel could tell that the zombie use to be a rich man, if the silver watch on his wrist was anything to go by. His once tailored suit, was now stained in blood and dirt. One sleeve was ripped while the other was missing. It's tie seemed as if it was too tightly wrapped around its neck.

Rachel didn't hesitate to lunge forward, shoving her blade between its white eyes. Rachel cringed as the black blood spurted out spraying her a little in the face. The zombie went limp and fell to the ground where Rachel didn't hesitate to pull the machete out.

Using her sleeve to wipe the blood off her face, Rachel turned around to face her companion and gave a sigh of relief to see that she wasn't in any danger. She watched as Alex brought a large rock down onto the zombies skull, again and again. As much as the sight made Rachel feel sick, she knew that stopping Alex was a bad idea. That it was just best to let her get it out of her system.

Eventually, Alex dropped the rock on the ground beside her and stood up catching her breath as she did so. Rachel refused to look at the zombie, not wanting to see it's skull bashed into the ground. Instead, she gripped her machete a little bit tighter and waited for Alex to get her breath back. She looked back at Rachel and smiled a little before heading towards the zombie that Rachel had just killed.

"This is fancy" Alex commented as she took the watch off its wrist, giving it quick wipe on her shirt.

"Alex it's not yours"

"What he's not going to have any need for it now is he?" Alex said waving her hand down the corpse to emphasise her point.

"Why do you need a watch?" Rachel asked.

"To look fancy" Alex said grinning. She clasped the watch to her wrist and showed it to Rachel. "How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks" Rachel laughed and the two carried on walking in silence. They didn't want to stay around for two long in case more decided to come as well. A couple they could handle, but a whole group of them was not something that Rachel wanted to experience.

Alex hadn't brought back up Rachel's need to go back to Lima, so Rachel didn't mention it. Rachel didn't want to have the conversation about what they were to do if no one was there. Discussing other options meant that that Rachel would have to think about if they weren't alive. Rachel had already lost so much already, she doesn't think she'll be able to cope if her friends are also gone.

Alex had stopped near a car and Rachel began to watch the streets. It was moments like this where Rachel was glad that she wasn't on her own. She couldn't imagine not having someone to count on to watch her back. She would have to be always on alert and Rachel's certain that she wouldn't have survived these fifty-two days. Rachel wouldn't have even survived the first day. Her survival depends on others.

She heard Alex mumbling as her eyes scanned the empty streets, glancing up to the roofs every now and again just in case someone was there. Her body was tense and Rachel waited for the moment where one of things would just appear in her view.

"Got it" Alex said before opening the driving side door, with a dramatic wave of her hand as she bowed slightly. Rachel laughed slightly before taking off her bag and shoving into the back seat.

"Get in the car Alex" Rachel said, a smile on her lips as she got into the driver's side of the car.

"I will once you're comfortable," She said taking of her own bag and putting it besides Rachel's. "Can you turn the engine on for me" Rachel did as she asked and breathed a sigh of relief when the engine roared to life. Grinning Alex, slid over the hood of the car and sat in the passenger seat. "All systems are go!"

"You're such a dork"

"I take offense by that" Alex mumbled under her breath. As Rachel started to manoeuvre the car carefully out of the crowded street. They were lucky that Rachel could drive otherwise they would have to walk and who knows how long it would take them to make it to Lima. Alex had briefly mentioned it her that morning while they were packing up that she couldn't drive. Rachel was certain that she was embarrassed by it, Rachel wasn't really sure why though. Not being able to drive doesn't mean it's the end of the world.

The drive out of the city was thankfully peaceful. The road they were taking was clear enough so they wouldn't have to keep stopping to move some of the cars around. Rachel drove past zombies and corpses without even bothering to give them a second glance, this was the world that she lived in now. It was about time she started to get use to it.

As glad as Rachel was about finally being able to leave New York, she was terrified about what was going on outside the city. At least there, it was predictable. They knew where to go and where not to go. What shops were crawling with the dead and what ones only had a couple roaming around. It was the city where Rachel had thought she was going to die, and the city where she had met Alex. Rachel knew that she could no longer dream about the big city, not after all she had encountered there. Before there was something about the city that made everything seem magical to Rachel, as it was where Broadway had thrived. It was the city where Rachel had dreamed of escaping to, where she could forget all about Lima and start a new life. She never would've imagined that New York would be the place where she would be escaping from, especially back to her home town. Yet she never thought she would be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse but here she was.

It was an eight hour drive back to Ohio, so hopeful they should be arriving just as it gets to nightfall. They'll decide what to do next when they get there. Rachel glanced over at Alex who had her eyes closed and her head was resting on her seat. She smiled at the relaxed look on her friends face and felt her own body relax. It was very easy to for Rachel to forget about everything that wasn't inside the car. Rachel could forget about all the zombie and the fact they were driving into the unknown. If Rachel wanted to, she could just imagine that Alex and herself were just two normal girls just driving together. There were no weapons in the back of the car and their clothes weren't stained with blood. But then they drive past a group of zombies crowded round a dead body and Rachel is brought back to reality.

She blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes and pressed down slightly on the gas pedal. God did Rachel hate reality, she had always preferred living in dreams.

It wasn't until they were almost three hours into their drive did Alex started to make some noise, patting her hands against her knees in a sort pattern. Two on one knee, three on the other. Rachel should have found it annoying instead it was quite relaxing, even if wasn't a very good rhythm.

"You know Rach," Alex said as she shifted in her seat to face her. "I do a killer rendition of Celine Dion"

Rachel laughed as she began to relax more into her seat "Yeah I bet you really kill it"

"Alright I'm not the best singer out there. We weren't all made for Broadway like you Rach" Alex said a teasing smile on her face. Rachel swallowed heavily at the mention of Broadway, it still hurt whenever it was mentioned. It was everything that Rachel had ever wanted since she first felt what is was like to be on stage since the age of three. Everything she did was to help her get onto Broadway, now it was all a waste and boy did it still hurt.

"Yeah, you were made to survive the end of the world though" Rachel said, as she swerved round some cars that were stuck in the road. She was very thankful that they had yet to come to a block in the middle of the road that had no way around it.

"And my services are yours Rachel. You and me were a team"

"We've done well so far"

"So far? Rach we managed to survive a nightmare! We're fucking pros!" Alex said grinning which caused Rachel to grin back.

It was another few moments of silence before Rachel spoke up. "Do you think that we'll find someone?" Rachel never specifically mentioned who, but it was heavily implied who she meant.

"I think that luck is on our side Rach, so yeah I definitely think we'll find your friends" Alex said and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Alex didn't have any doubts about what they were going to do.

Maybe luck was on their side, and the two of them will find the rest of the members of the Glee Club, and Rachel and the people she cared about would survive everything. But then Rachel is reminding about the incidents that happened in New York. Who she had lost there and what she had to do. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Alright I'm breaking into a can, I'm starving" Alex said before climbing halfway into the backseat, using Rachel's shoulder as leverage.

"Careful! I don't particularly feel like crashing this car" Rachel said, but was ignored by Alex as she wigled her way back into her seat.

"So I think we should try some peaches in a can. I would have had the soup, but we could save that for when we have fire" Alex said as she used her knife to open it. "Want some?" She said handing the can over to Rachel before she had some herself first.

Rachel nodded and grabbed the can before eating her fair share, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Taste good?"

"Sour, very sour" Rachel said as she handed the can back over. It wasn't the best that Rachel had ever tasted, but food was food and Rachel could no longer afford to be picky.

"I hate sour stuff" Alex mumbled before eating the rest of the can, cringing at the taste. "How long till we get there?"

"If we continue at the pace we're going at maybe in the next four hours"

"Do we have enough gas?"

"I think we do" Alex nodded, not saying any more, just carrying on with her tapping.

* * *

Rachel had parked up on the road leading just after driving into Ohio, she would have continued driving all the way into Lima if the whole road wasn't blocked by cars. All of them were abandoned, some had their doors hanging open, some had their windows smashed in. Almost all of them had dried blood on them. Rachel wanted to be sick. She could hear the groans and growls of the dead that were hiding in the trees that surrounded them. She could feel Alex's presence beside her, it managed to keep her stable.

"We need to keep moving" Alex said her eyes scanning the trees for any signs of the dead. "We can always turn back?"

"Let's keep going" Rachel said, her voice quiet and hoarse. Rachel knew that Alex wanted to say something but instead decided to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. That was all Rachel needed.

Rachel started walking forward, hearing Alex's footsteps behind her. Thankfully, Rachel knew where they were and how far away Lima was. Hopefully they could get there before nightfall. The closer they got to Lima, the more her body filled with dread and nerves. All of the negative scenarios kept playing through her mind. Rachel was sure that she would be able to cope if they were no longer they were. It means there is that chance that they are still alive. She would just have to continue moving on, hoping that one day she would find them.

But if Rachel was to see their corpse or as one of them things, Rachel wouldn't know what she would do. If they were one of those Rachel didn't know whether she would be able to end their suffering. Rachel didn't think she'll be able to.

They continued walking in silence, with Rachel leading the way as the sun was setting. It was getting dark and Rachel knew that they should stop soon for the night. But she was so close.

"We need to stop for the night" Alex said but Rachel ignored her. "Rachel we're not going to find them in the dark" Alex's voice was firm and she knew there was no use arguing with her. Especially when Alex is right.

Rachel sighed and stopped in her tracks, allowing Alex to step in beside her. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to sleep" Rachel nodded, and this time followed Alex who led her off the road towards the outskirts of the forest where a car was. "Wait here Rach"

Rachel did as she was told and watched as Alex moved over to the car, and Rachel hoped there wasn't any zombies in there. Alex started to pull something out of the vehicle and it took Rachel a moment too late to realize what it was that she was pulling. Before Rachel managed to move away she caught a glimpse of a little girls, pale bloody face with a single bullet wound between her eyes. Rachel felt the bile rise up in her throat.

"It's done Rach" Alex said and when Rachel turned round to face her, the girls jaw was set and her eyes were hard. Rachel didn't want to imagine what it must have been like for her, what any of the apocalypse had done to her.

"Thank you" Rachel whispered as she stepped closer to her friend.

"It's fine Rach" Alex said and the hardness in her eyes was gone.

She climbed into the car, ignoring how wrong it felt to be sitting in the car where someone had died. It caused her to feel cold inside, and Rachel wished there was an alternative place that she could sleep. Alex climbed in after her, her eyes never leaving the road, her whole body tense. She had found a crowbar in the backseat of one the cars that they had passed earlier, and Alex's grip on it caused her knuckles to whiten.

"Are you going to sleep at all?" Alex had asked her, after they had both sat for half an hour, neither of them moving.

"Are you?" Rachel retorted and Alex half smiled. "I don't know if I can" She said after another moment of silence, Alex nodded and Rachel knew she understood what Rachel was trying to say.

"I'm here for you no matter what" Alex said her voice soft and it wasn't long before Rachel drifted off to sleep, with the knowledge that Alex would be there when she woke up.

Rachel don't know how much time had passed till she was awoken by the sound of voices. Angry voices, and one of them was Alex's. They were quite far from her, so she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. She quietly searched around, her fingers gripping over the familiar handle over her machete. Her bag was still on her back, so she carefully climbed out of the car with the hopes of trying to help Alex.

"Just go the way you came and I won't have to hurt you!" Rachel heard the voice of Alex before she could see her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw several figures still covered in the shadows. Rachel could recognise Alex's figure, her back was to Rachel and her crowbar raised. She was facing four other people, all with guns aimed at her.

"Tell us where the rest of your people are" One of the people with the guns said, and Rachel recognised that voice. She stepped closer trying to hear more.

"How about you put those guns away and it'll be a lot more peaceful conversation" Alex said, her voice sounding as if she was growling her words out.

"We don't want to do this" Another voice said, and Rachel spoke before she could even stop herself.

"Noah?" The sound of her voice was followed by a the sound of a gun. Then Rachel felt the sudden pain.

"Rachel!" She heard Alex yell and then an arm wrap around her waist, keeping her up. "Fucking shit" She heard Alex mumble beside her. The other guys were all yelling at each other, but all she could feel was the pain that was coming from her side and Alex beside her. "I'm going to fucking kill them"

"Rachel?" Another voice said beside her "Berry? Fuck calm down, we can take her with us"

"How am I suppose to know you won't just kill her?" Alex said, her grip tightening on Rachel, her hand covering the bleeding wound.

"Noah?" She mumbled out, the boys face finally coming into focus. Rachel had never been more relieved to see his face before, she was even relieved to see that awful mohawk. He was alive. Does that mean that the rest of them are alive as well?

"Oh shit, she needs help now! Come on pass her here" Noah said reaching out to grab hold of Rachel.

"I've got her, just go" Alex said, slinging Rachel's arm over her shoulder and half dragged, half carried her behind Noah, who had started to talk on a walkie-talkie. Rachel could tell that the other people with guns, were around her and Alex somewhere. Maybe they were more of her friends, all she had to do was look.

"C'mon Rach, keep those eyes open for me" She heard Alex mumble next to her, and Rachel only grunted in response. She was tired. So, so tired.

* * *

"Open the gates now!" Quinn heard someone yell, but she didn't care to know who it was. All she could think of was Rachel. Rachel bloody Berry, and that she was alive. She was alive and coming back. Quinn was going to kill whoever shot her. She didn't even register that Santana was beside her, her hand clasped around Quinn wrist. Nor did she register the remaining members of the Glee Club and the other people in the group had all came out of their rooms.

All Quinn could do was watch as the gates were pulled open and six people rushed through. Puck was there, and so was Mr Schue and the two other guys that Quinn didn't care to remember, but she couldn't see Rachel. Quinn took a step forward to try and get a better look only to be pulled back by Santana. She didn't even have time to protest when she saw an unfamiliar girl clinging on to Rachel, blood covering the both of them.

She heard Santana mumble "Holy shit" and she heard the cries from Kurt and Mercedes and Brittany, and mutters of 'Rachel' and 'Fuck' coming from Sam, Mike and Blaine. Quinn heard all of it but she didn't care. She tore her hand out of Santana's grasp and rushed forward, managing to support Rachel's other side before her and the other girl fell to the floor.

The girls eyes snapped up to glare at Quinn and opened her mouth to say something before she was crowded around by Burt and Carol.

"Carol, grab Mike and try and fix her up" Burt ordered. "Finn, Sam. Come and help" At Burt's orders Finn and Sam ran forward to where they were all standing and made a grab for the injured girl.

"Don't you touch her" The girl snarled, and Quinn would actually be intimidated by her if she didn't sound so exhausted.

"Let her go, you can trust us" Burt said, going to put his hand on the girls shoulder who flinched away from him. It was only then did Quinn realise the machete that she was holding in hand.

"How am I suppose to know you're the right people she was looking for?" Quinn watched as her eyes quickly glanced down to Rachel's pale face, and the look of pain that flashed before her eyes.

"Her name is Rachel Berry. She has two dads, Leroy and Hiram. She was in a Glee Club called New Directions. Her star performance to date was when she sung Don't Rain on my Parade at sectionals. At the beginning of the summer she was in New York with her Dads, and her biggest dream is Broadway" Quinn said, not really thinking about the words that came out of her mouth before she said them. Her eyes went wide slightly, but she regained her composure, ignoring the confused faces on Finn and Sam's face.

The girl stared at Quinn for what felt like forever, but had only lasted a few moments till she gave a half smile towards her. "You must be Quinn"

Quinn didn't have time to respond as the girl carefully manoeuvred Rachel so it was easier for Sam and Finn to carry her gently. She turned around and stared directly at Carol and said "You better save her" Carol could only nod before following them.

Quinn didn't dare look down at her hands knowing that they would be covered in Rachel's blood, and she refused to have that image scarred into her mind. Instead she decided to stare at the girl, and now when she no longer was clinging onto Rachel she just looked lost and desperate.

"So you guys must be her Glee Club" She finally said her voice soft, all the malice that was in it before was gone.

"That's us and you must be?"

"Alex, I was in New York with her" Alex's answer was short and Quinn knew that she wasn't to ask about it, instead Quinn only nodded. What happened at the beginning of all of this madness shouldn't be asked about. Only brought up voluntarily.

Will and Puck walked over to where her, Alex and Burt were still standing. Puck's eyes was glazed over and she knew that he was still in shock, Mr Schue's face was hard and set in stone, his eyes were still distant. Just like they had been since Miss Pillsbury had died.

"Who was it?" Quinn find herself asking.

"Jack" Mr Schue answered, and Quinn felt her hands squeeze themselves into fists at her side. Those stupid footballers, she knew they should never been allowed into this group in the first place.

"We will discuss his punishment, once we have news on Rachel" Burt said to Mr Schue completely ignoring the three other people standing there.

Alex's grip tightened on the machete, which didn't go unnoticed by the 'leaders'. "We'll need to take that from you" Burt said holding his hand out.

"No"

Burt looked taken aback for a second, before frowning "Look, our rules here are that children aren't allowed weapons. Especially ones we don't know"

"It's not mine to give away"

"This is our camp and if you don't listen to us then you can leave!" Will snapped, stepping forward and jabbing a finger in Alex's chest. A crazed look in his eye. Alex stared right back into his eyes, her face cold and filled with rage.

Quinn honestly thought there was going to be a fist fight right there and then between the two of them, and Quinn knew who she was putting her money on winning. Alex was the same height as Mr Schue, but the t-shirt that she was wearing really showed off the muscles in her arms, which Quinn was certain that her old teacher didn't have.

"It looks like there's going to be a fucking smack down" She heard Santana mutter beside her. "I hope the crazy chick wins" Quinn struggled to hide her smirk, from her face when she heard what Santana had said. Now was definitely not the time to laugh or show any signs of amusement.

Alex didn't say anything, instead she extended her arm towards Quinn, the handle nearest to her. She stared at it for a moment before reaching out and gripping it hesitantly. It felt much heavier than her knife, and she was amazed that if this was Rachel's blade how the tiny girl managed to even swing it. She allowed her arm to drop to her side.

"I'm not giving it to you, nor will I keep it myself. Until Rachel is conscious Quinn will keep a hold on it" Her voice left no room for debate, and Quinn couldn't help but feel impressed by this girl and she knew that Santana felt the same. Burt's mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously surprised that someone didn't obey his orders. While Mr Schue's eye twitched slightly, his hand closed into a fist before he spun on his heel and stormed off.

Burt shook his head while rubbing his temples "Fine, but we can't leave you alone. Santana watch her" He commanded before he followed after Mr Schue. The four of them stood there in silence, all of the feeling the awkward tension as a result of none of them knowing what to say.

"C'mon I'll show you around" Santana said, before grabbing Alex's wrist and pulling her away not listening to the girls protests.

Puck shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat, Quinn glanced at the boy who she had a complicated history with and came to the sudden realisation that Puck was no longer a teenage boy anymore. He had matured a lot over the past couple of weeks, Quinn could see it in his eyes. He had stepped in when his sister needed him, and when the rest of the group needed him as well. Unlike how he was in the past, Puck was now someone that could be relied on and unfortunately he had become the person that held most of the groups burdens.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't even know she was there. Rachel appeared and it just spooked him," Puck explained, and she knew that he blamed himself. "I-"

Quinn stopped him before he could carry on, resting her hand on his arm. "It's fine, it's not your fault. She's going to be fine. She's home now" Quinn didn't realise how much she had believed her own words till they had left her mouth. Rachel really was home now that she had found them.

Puck nodded, still looking a little unsure of herself. "Is Soph okay?" He asked.

"Yeah she should be in Britt's room still, you should go see her" Quinn said, trying to give him a small smile. There was no point in being the Quinn that she use to be before. Puck only nodded again, before quickly wrapping his arms around Quinn's frame before walking towards the rooms.

Quinn watched him go until he had left her sight and she was finally alone. Except Quinn didn't feel alone, Rachel was alive and back with them, with her. She allowed herself to smile, a real smile that reached her eyes and made her cheeks hurt. And before she knew it her feet was taking her in the direction of the room where she knew Rachel was. Quinn allowed herself to just for a moment to consider the thought that not having Rachel Berry near her, caused her pain. She stopped that thought before it could evolve into anything further.

She sat down outside the room, sliding down to the floor. For what feels like a long time, Quinn felt content and actually at peace. She refused to think of the reasons why she felt like this, a part of her knew the reason was down to a little diva that had been brought back into her life.

It was an hour later when finally added _Rachel Berry*_ onto the alive list.

* * *

 **There we go, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, currently it is still the build up so I'm sorry if it does seem a little slow. Please review what you think and I'll see you all in the next one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back again with another chapter and I just want to say thank you to the response I had already gotten for this story and I really appreciate all your reviews. This will be a Rachel and Quinn centred fic, however there will be points where side characters will become more relevant but it is just crucial for the plot. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer- All of the characters belong to Glee, except any OC's that occur throughout the story.**

* * *

 _"Rachel, you have to go"_

 _"You have to leave us behind"_

 _"No! I can't!"_

 _"Rachel, baby. I'll protect your Dad, just go!"_

Rachel's eyes snapped open, a strangled scream about to leave her lips. Sweat dripped from her forehead as her chest she breathed heavily. She hadn't dreamt about what happened since the 46th day. She thought that she had forgotten about it. That she had learnt to live with it, that she had forgiven herself. Apparently not.

A dull pain had started throbbing in her side and it was as if Rachel had suddenly became aware of it and her surroundings. She doesn't recognise this place. She doesn't recognise the bed that she is lying on, and as she turns her head to the side to look out the window, Rachel doesn't recognise the view either. Where was she?

She tried to remember what happened, the only thing that she could hear was the sound of voices that Rachel was sure sounded familiar to her and a gun shot. She got shot. One of them had shot her. She sat up abruptly and gasped at the searing pain that erupted from her side before collapsing back down on the mattress. So maybe that was a bad idea. But Alex, what had happened to Alex.

"Rachel?" A voice spoke up, another familiar voice that Rachel was sure sounded relieved. A blur of blonde hair came into her eyesight, before hands gently grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Oh thank god"

She blinked a few times to get herself over the initial shock before finding herself face to face with Quinn Fabray. Her hazelnut eyes looking at Rachel with so much care, that Rachel had never seen her look at anyone before, and she struggled to speak.

"You shouldn't move too much," She said, and Rachel couldn't help but wonder if her voice had always been this soft. All Rachel could do was nod dumbly and allow Quinn to fuss over her. Rachel was half certain that she had actually died and this was heaven, because the old Quinn would never do something like this to her. The pain in her side reminded Rachel that it was real.

She had so many questions that she had wanted to ask. Who was still alive? How were they all? What had happened while she was gone? How they had managed to survive for that long? Did they miss her at all? She swallowed thickly at the last question that she had thought of. God she hoped that they did. When they were all in Glee Club it was obvious what the others all thought of her, how they all seemed a lot happier when she wasn't there. Now though, Rachel couldn't remember a time where Quinn looked this overjoyed.

"I got shot" Rachel said, her voice just above a whisper.

Quinn nodded, and Rachel watched as her eyes darkened. "Some idiot was given a gun and you were shot. You're okay though. According to Mike the bullet went straight through" Quinn's hand found Rachel's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her hand was tingling once Quinn had let go, and Rachel wished that she hadn't.

"Is everyone okay?" Rachel had to know. It can't just be Quinn that has managed to survive for so long. She was certain that she heard Noah's voice, yet everything had been a blur then.

"We lost Tina and Artie" Quinn said and Rachel had to hide the surprised look off of her face. Only the two of them were gone? Yes it was devastating that they had lost both Tina and Artie, two people that Rachel had considered friends since their first performance but Rachel had expected more. She hated how relieved she felt when she only heard two names. They don't deserve to be remembered that way.

All Rachel could really think about however was that the majority of the people she cared about were still alive and that she had finally found them. Rachel was positive it made her a terrible person.

"I just can't believe you found us" Quinn said, and Rachel was certain that Quinn was going to hug her and she was not opposed to the idea.

Before Rachel could even say anything back or for a hug to even happen between the two of them, the door swung open and a bunch of familiar faces walked in. Rachel, looked away from Quinn's eyes to see who it was. Her smile brightening at the faces of Finn, Kurt and Blaine. She never thought she would miss those faces.

"Rachel!" Kurt said stepping closer to the side of the bed and grasping Rachel's hand. She ignored the thought inside of her head that preferred Quinn's touch. "I can't believe you're alive. We didn't think you would make it"

"Well I was shot. Does kind of put you in a life and death situation" Rachel joked, the only response she got was Quinn hiding the beginning of her laugh with a cough. Kurt just kept staring at her.

"When we heard the news from Tina that you were in New York. Well we all thought you were dead" Kurt explained and the smile on Rachel's face faltered. Did none of them have faith in her? Did they all believe that she was dead when she hoped that they were all alive? She swallowed and peered behind Kurt's head to look at Blaine and Finn's face and she knew that they also thought the same.

She glanced over at Quinn and her expression was different the others. Quinn didn't look at her like she was someone that had been resurrected from the dead, instead it just seemed as if Rachel had returned from a long journey. Rachel didn't think that Quinn had ever doubted that she was dead.

"Well I'm here now" Rachel said ignoring the sinking feeling inside. She doesn't know why she's feeling like this or why she had expected anything different.

"Everyone else had wanted to see you but Mom said to only allow a few people in at a time" Finn spoke up, taking over Kurt's spot by Rachel's bed. Rachel swore she saw Quinn pull a face out of the corner of her eye. "I thought I would never see you again. We gathered that if here was bad then New York had to be worse" It was, Rachel thought.

Finn bent over and placed a kiss on the top of her head, but it didn't feel the same as it had done those many months ago. Back then it felt like everything that Rachel had needed and wanted. It was gentle, and it warmed her body up. Now however it felt out of place, as if Finns lips were never meant to touch her skin. The two of them made eye contact and she was unsure if Finn had felt it too or that is was just in her head. The two of them were a thing before it had all started, but would the fifty four days that had been apart change that? Rachel wishes it has.

Finn smiled at her again before giving a slight nod to Quinn and leaving with Kurt and Blaine, who gave her a warm smile and a 'glad you're alive'. She figures that she's going to be getting a lot of them today.

Throughout the rest of the day, each member of the Glee Club came and said hello and Rachel was glad to see all of them. Quinn had stayed with her through all of it and Rachel seemed to be more glad about that. She had warned Rachel not to talk about Sam's and Puck's family in front of them, and to not mention Tina in front of Mike. And when they came to see her, Rachel understood why. They smiled at her, but it did not reach their eyes, Sam and Mike more so. They looked haunted and tired and Rachel emphasised with them.

Alex, Santana and Brittany were the last people to come see her, and Quinn had explained what had taken place once they had entered the base. To say Rachel was a little bit annoyed that they had tried to take away her machete would be an understatement. She had huffed when she had heard it, and had probably pouted a little if Rachel knew herself well enough, and that was when Quinn had presented it to her. Rachel doesn't know which one caused her to go all giddy inside. Her trusty machete or the smile on Quinn Fabrays face. Now her blade was safely at her side, where it belonged.

"You sure know how to make an entrance Berry" Santana had said as soon as she walked through the door, Alex and Brittany coming in behind her. It was one of the few things that Rachel had heard that day that didn't make her want to role her eyes.

"Nice to see you too Santana" Rachel said as the latina went to stand by Quinn.

Brittany smiled at her and bounced forward, wrapping her arms gently around Rachel. "I'm so happy you're finally here" Rachel smiled warmly at Brittany, relived that the end of the world hadn't managed to ruin her just yet. It gave Rachel a sense of comfort.

She locked eyes with Alex across the room, who nodded at Rachel a small smile on her face. It was all Rachel needed to know.

"Burt's pissed" Santana said, her arms folded across her chest as she addressed Quinn.

"Why?" Quinn said with a tone that made Rachel believe that it isn't the first time that they had a conversation like this.

"The pricks gone a wall. Locked himself in his room" Quinn growled slightly. "Most of the guys are trying to get him to leave, but Burt's having none of it. He says that it was just an accident, so doesn't deserve to be exiled for it"

"It's bullshit" Alex said, leaning against the wall nearest the door.

"You weren't exactly helping when you punched him in the face" Brittany said, and Alex smirked, and Rachel could guess that she doesn't really care.

"So what's going to happen now?" Rachel asked shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position. Her side still throbbing in pain.

"You'll be able to stay, you're injured and Burt won't make you leave" Quinn told her.

"And Alex?"

"Hopefully, if you go by Burt's rules" Quinn said, and Rachel watched as Alex pulled a face at the word rules.

"What do you mean rules?" She asked, and if the pissed off expression on both Quinn and Santana's face was anything to go by, Rachel didn't think it was any good.

"Welcome to the place you will never be allowed to leave" Santana said, her voice dripping with bitterness. "Well, only if you're a girl"

"I don't understand" Rachel said, and Quinn came and sat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"We don't either, but Burt and Will are the leaders of the group and what they say goes. He was reluctant to give any of the teenagers guns in the first place, but finally relented and only gave them to the guys" Quinn explained, looking at Rachel as she did so.

"That's stupid" Rachel said, and Quinn nodded in agreement. "I am perfectly capable of handling a weapon, as I am sure is the rest of you"

"Try telling them that" Santana said. Rachel looked over at Alex and saw that her companion was just as unhappy as she did. When Rachel thought that when she found her friends it would be different, for a start she wouldn't have gotten shot. Rachel wouldn't have found that she felt the most comfortable around Quinn Fabray of all people. And she wouldn't feel so trapped, which is saying something as Rachel had lived in a enclosed basement for days.

Rachel's stomach growled, gaining Quinn's attention. "I'll go get you some food" Quinn said smiling at her and giving her hand a quick squeeze before getting off the bed. "I'll be back in a sec" She said before exiting the room, Santana and Brittany in tow. A sight that reminded her so much of High School that is was a little bit painful.

Once the girls had left the room, Alex stepped forward and sat down where Quinn had just vacated. "Are you okay?"

"Still breathing"

"Good," Alex said, pausing for a moment before continuing "Don't do it again"

"I'll try not to" She said, smiling at her friend.

"I don't trust this place. It's only a matter of time before the things come in, and half of these people don't even have weapons" Alex said, and Rachel had to admit that it was a lot different then what the two of them were use to. Rachel was used to acting on impulse, picking a decision and having to stick with it. She did things that Rachel was certain would her help her and the people she cared about survive, and Alex was the same. Killing zombies had just become second nature to the both of them as they had done it so many times before. Rachel knew that adjusting to this new life would be hard for her, especially after New York and she wondered whether she wanted to even try.

Her friends were here though. The people that she cared about were here and she had finally found them. If Rachel thought about it, she knew that there would be no contest. Her place was with them. They were her family, her home.

"I'm sure when we all have time to adjust to this new system everything will be fine" Rachel assured her friend, who didn't look to convinced at her words. And if Rachel was being honest with herself, Rachel wasn't sure she believed them either.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Rachel had finally been allowed to leave her bed, a whole ten days of her doing absolutely nothing and it had been driving her crazy. She didn't really get many visitors. She saw Mike quite often as he had seemed to become the medic of the group. Rachel could tell that doing this was a comfort for him. Something that probably reminded him of his life before. They didn't really talk much, but Rachel did have him explain what he was doing to her. She thought it was beneficial for her to learn about this sort of stuff in case it happened again, and Rachel needed to be prepared. It didn't really bother Mike, he seemed to welcome the distraction.

Finn had shown up a couple of times to see how she was doing and Rachel thought the gesture was sweet but it didn't make her heart go pounding like it would've done before. He said that he would have visited her more but he seemed too busy with patrols and stuff.

Surprisingly it had been Quinn who had visited her the most. Sometimes accompanied with Santana or Brittany or both, but everyday she had showed up at Rachel's room. Sometimes for ten minutes and sometimes it was up to three hours. Rachel never minded, it seemed as if she had looked forward to the blondes visits more than anyone else's. The conversations that they had were enjoyable as well. Rachel never noticed how easy it was to talk to Quinn until those visits. They never talked about life before, neither of them really seeing the point. Instead they talked about what had been happening inside the camp, what Rachel had missed. Rachel even shared little titbits of information about New York, not the stuff that plagued her whenever she closed her eyes. Not yet.

It had been Quinn who had informed her with the reason why Alex hadn't been visiting. According to her, Alex was put under lockdown in one of the rooms where she wasn't allowed to leave unless an adult was with. Rachel had said how stupid the punishment was, especially when all Alex had done was equip herself with a bat and went patrolling. Quinn had agreed and said that most of the girls had gone through the same punishment just for trying to help.

Now after ten long days Rachel was finally able to stretch her legs and is able to start doing stuff again. Mike did say she was healing nicely but it still would be a little sore. Quinn had taken the machete off her the day before saying how it'll be less obvious if she was carrying it then if Rachel was, as technically she wasn't suppose to have it.

Rachel sighed as she stretched her arms over her head. It felt to good to finally be able to do that. Quinn had told her almost everything about the base, but now it was time for Rachel to finally see it and she was a little bit excited for it. Not only was Quinn going to be given her a tour, but the base itself had for somehow lasted for this long and Rachel wanted to see how.

She walked outside her room and saw Quinn talking to Sophie. As Rachel had been in New York since the beginning she hadn't really thought about children surviving the apocalypse. Unfortunately she had seen child corpses and Rachel had always wanted to throw up. Sometimes she had ended up doing just that. But Sophie had just turned twelve, and according to Quinn had already seen more than any child should.

Puck hadn't been at their home during the outbreak, but Sophie had been. Her Mom had turned right in front of her, and she had almost gotten bitten by her own Mother. No one is really sure what had happened afterwards, maybe Puck had gotten there in time or maybe it was Sophie that had saved herself. Either way no one mentioned it. But Rachel could see in Puck's and Sophie's eyes how it haunts them still.

Rachel made her way over to the pair. Quinn glanced up when she heard Rachel approaching and a smile made its way onto her face. Once noticing that Quinn was no longer listening to her, Sophie glanced in the direction that she was looking in and ran towards Rachel when she saw her.

"Rachel!" She cried throwing her arms around Rachel, who grimaced when Sophie squeezed her sides a bit too tightly.

"Hey Sophie" Rachel said after Sophie had released her.

"Everyone thought you were dead. Not Quinn though, she refused to put your name on the dead list. So I didn't think you were dead either. Do you like it here? That girl you were with really doesn't like rules, but she seems nice. Noah is really happy your back. And Quinn. Quinn is super happy you're back" Sophie said, and Rachel was surprised that she could managed to fit it all in one breath. She glanced up at Quinn, who's face had turned a bright red at Sophie's words, Rachel smirked a little at her.

"Sophie, didn't you say that you were going to spend the day with Puck?" Quinn said, and Sophie turned around to give her a knowing look.

"I get the hint. I'll leave you to your special day" Sophie said grinning, which Rachel had seen so often on Noah's face, before walking away. Rachel ignored her mind saying she was only twelve years old.

"So you're really happy I'm alive?" Rachel teased, as she nudged Quinn's side.

"Not right now I'm not" Quinn said, a tiny smirk on her face and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. The two started walking round the base with Quinn pointing out all the important bits that Rachel may have to know.

"How have you protected this place so far?"Rachel asked, after they had just passed all the rooms where everyone slept.

"Constant patrols and someone always on watch, day and night. So far there hasn't been too many for us all to handle" Quinn explained and Rachel nodded. It seemed like a good system that they had set up, but as they walked past the make shift fence Rachel knew it wasn't enough.

The people on 'guard duty' weren't even watching. She was sure she saw someone napping at one point. Rachel now understood what Alex meant when she said it was only a matter of time till they slip up and they get in. Rachel could see it happening any day now. They had gotten cocky and confident.

It was something that had to be addressed and Rachel would be going to find Burt once this tour was over. Maybe he would listen to her when they know that she had been out there and survived.

"How's your side?" Quinn asked, and Rachel liked the softness of her voice.

"It's a bit sore, but it's nothing I can't handle" Rachel said and she bit her lip slightly in hesitation before she decided to ask "If you were given the chance would you leave?"

Quinn looked at her and Rachel wondered that maybe she shouldn't have asked that. "I don't know," She said, and Rachel released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding. "If we have to then I guess so. I think at this point I just want to be able to do something. I'm not an idiot, I know this place won't last forever. I just want to help defend it"

Rachel nodded understanding. What Quinn had said did make sense. That is why it was urgent that she makes Burt understand.

"From experience, I know how vital it is not to try and shield someone from this. It's what gets them killed and I refuse to allow that to happen to you guys," Rachel said. "With that being said I think a conversation is in order" Rachel gave a final nod to Quinn before turning on her heel and marching to where she knew Burt was located.

Rachel kept walking, resisting the urge to turn around and look at Quinn. She had a small smile on her face as she went. Rachel didn't really know what this whole thing with Quinn was. It didn't feel like a friendship. Then again even in High School, they were never friends nor were they enemies. Back then it was easier to ignore, now however it seemed like there was no escaping it. Rachel didn't know whether to embrace it or not.

"Burt?" Rachel called out when she saw him. He turned round at the sound of Rachel's voice and waited for her to catch up to him.

"I see you're getting better" Burt said, offering Rachel a kind smile.

"Much better considering I was shot" Rachel said ignoring the guilty look in his eyes. "I actually wanted to have a conversation with you"

"If this is about Alex she needs to carry out her punishment. She can't just be breaking our rules here" Burt said, and the charming smile on Rachel's face dropped and she was forced to bite her tongue to not say anything that she would probably regret.

"It is related to that" Rachel began to say. "I am very impressed that you had managed to keep this base going for this long. But it doesn't fail to notice me how none of the girls are allowed to do anything. I'm sure you have your reasons. But maybe it's about time for that change"

Burt's expression grew tired as Rachel talked and sighed once she was done. "I don't know how many times I have to explain it to you girls but rules are rules and they are there for your protection"

"But surely my friend and I are the most experienced-"

Burt interrupted her "What makes you think that?"

"We managed to get here from New York. We managed to survive New York" Rachel started to explain, already starting to get frustrated with this conversation.

"And you got yourself shot in the process, where we had to use our medical supplies to make sure you survived"

"May I remind you I was shot because it was your decision that gave an idiot a gun" Rachel snapped and she could feel her jaw tense. She tried not to use the word sexist in this little argument because she didn't want to deal with the consequences of her actions if she were to do just that. But before she had a chance to even respond, the screaming had started.

* * *

 **There we go, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I will admit it was a slow one, but hopefully things will pick up in the next chapter. Please review, I love reading what you guys think and I'll see you all in the next one**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this one took a bit linger to upload school started back up and it's a bitch. But here is another chapter for you all. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - All of the characters belong to Glee, except any OC's that occur throughout the story.**

* * *

It had been a while since Quinn had heard screaming. She stopped dead in her tracks, and was unable to pin point exactly where the screaming had come from. She spun round and looked towards the gate. The open gate. She watched as one of the footballer players, Ben she thinks that's his name, was diverting all of the attention to him.

"They're coming!" He screamed, collapsing onto his knees. "They're fucking coming! We're all going to die" Everyone stared at him in confusion. Quinn didn't understand why people weren't reacting to this. Why people weren't moving to check to see if he was bit. Quinn didn't understand why she wasn't moving either. It was like every muscle in her body had frozen. All she could do was watch.

They were seen before people heard them. Probably because everyone was still too focused on the screaming boy. A whole herd of them walked through the open gate and into the base. There must have been hundreds of those rotting corpses. All growling and moaning. It was one of the most terrifying things that Quinn had ever seen. It seemed even worse than the beginning.

It seemed as if everyone noticed them at once. Chaos erupted. People screamed as they tried to get away from those things, leaving the gate wide open as an invitation for more to come through. Some were successful, others were not. Their bodies were ripped into pieces by them, zombies taking chunks out of peoples flesh. Their screams filling the air. All Quinn could do was watch. She wanted to be sick.

She wanted to help them. There was so many people that Quinn could help. Some she could move away from the zombies grip. She could yell and be a distraction to give people a chance to escape. But what chance did she have. She had no weapon that she could use to fight them, most likely she would probably die before she has a chance to help anyone.

So Quinn ran. She turned her back on the people screaming. She ignored their cries for help and not once did she turn her head to have a look. Quinn didn't think she would have been able to hold in the little that she had for breakfast. She kept running until she got to the rooms where they all slept. Thankfully, none of the zombies had managed to make it this far yet. But it would only be a matter of time.

"Santana! Brittany!" Quinn yelled for her friends. Violent flashbacks of what had happened at the beginning flashed in her mind. It seemed too similar. She spun around in a circle in an attempt to see any one of her friends. She didn't want to add any more names to the death list. Not today.

"Anyone?" She said, her voice breaking. It couldn't end like this. She refused to allow it to end by someone else's mistake. Quinn knew she should have been more careful, more wary of what could happen. Instead she believed they were safe. That this base was safe. All except a small part of her brain that knew that it wasn't, the part that wouldn't allow her to unpack her things. Unfortunately the other people thought that they could call this place their home. Quinn now knows that there is no place to call home.

 _Quinn had woken up to the sounds of glass smashing down stairs. At first she thought it was her Mom having broken something, but then she got more awake and Quinn had never been more wrong._

 _The first thing she heard was a car alarm. Several car alarms. Then it was her phone vibrating. Quinn could feel that something just wasn't right. She just wasn't able to pin point. She moved her arm to the side and rummaged around her bedside table in search of her phone. Six missed calls. The sound of broken glass caused Quinn to get out of bed. She might as well make sure everything was okay downstairs._

 _"Mom?" She called as she started moving down the stairs. When no one answered, Quinn racked her brain to try and remember if her Mother had made any plans to be going out today. She was almost certain that her Mom had no plans for that day she called again. "Mom is that you?"_

 _She heard someone coming towards her, but it wasn't her Mom. Quinn actually didn't know what it was, it's skin was pale and rotting in some places. It's eyes were milky white, it's jaw chomping up and down. It's clothes were stained with blood, and it reached its arms out to Quinn once it saw her. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Instead she took a step back only to fall. The thing got closer to her and she started to scramble back up the stairs._

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck" She mumbled out, as two more came round the corner following the leader up the stairs. Quinn turned round and hastily got to her feet before sprinting up the last of the stairs and into her room. She shut the door behind her and started pushing her dresser to barricade her door. Then she started to panic._

 _She paced the length of her room several times in an attempt to get her breathing under control. She couldn't hyperventilate, not now. It was then did Quinn remember her phone that she had left on her bedside table. She picked it up and immediately pressed the number one on the keyboard and started to call Santana._

 _"Please pick up, please pick up" She repeated as she listened to the dial tone. "Santana pick up the fucking phone"_

 _"Quinn?"_

 _Quinn could have almost cried at hearing the familiar voice at the end of the phone. She didn't though._

 _"San! What the fuck is going on?" She asked walking over to the window and peering outside. There was a lot more of them walking the streets. A lot were crowded around bodies on the floor. Her neighbours were running out of their homes with those things following. Quinn couldn't help but notice how her Mother's car wasn't in the driveway._

 _"They're human, but not. They're dead" Santana said and Quinn swore she could hear screaming. "Where are you?"_

 _"Trapped in my bedroom" As she said it there was multiple poundings on the door, shaking the dresser that was in front of the door. "They're at my bedroom door"_

 _"Shit, is there any chance you can make it to my house?" Santana asked. "Most of the Glee Club is already here" She sounded desperate and scared, and Quinn had never heard Santana sound like that before._

 _"I dunno, I think so"_

 _"It's a ten minute walk, you just got to be quick and don't let them get you"_

 _"Thanks for the advice San" Quinn said, running a hand through her blonde hair._

 _"Just be safe okay?"_

 _"You too San" She said before hanging up the phone. It sounded easy enough, make her way to Santana's house, don't get killed on the way. The pounding on the door increased and Quinn knew she had to hurry. She would have to climb out her bedroom window to escape, but it's not like she hadn't done that before._

 _She grabbed a rucksack from her wardrobe and began filling it with clothes and other things that Quinn thought she might need. Once that was done, she got changed out of her pyjamas and into some other clothes. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with a faded hoodie over the top of it before slipping on her running trainers. She slung the bag over her shoulders before heading towards her window. Quinn turned around and had a final look at her room. Quinn knew that there was a high chance that she may never see this place again._

 _With that in mind she headed over to her mirror and began pulling off some photographs that she just couldn't bear to leave behind her. One was of the entire of Glee Club after they had won sectionals that year. Another was of her and Santana in their cheerio's uniform. One was of the two of them and Brittany. And the last one was a photograph of Quinn and Beth, after she had just given birth. She felt a heaviness inside of her every time she thinks her baby. Still she took the photograph. Quinn shoved them into her bag and started to climb out of the window carefully._

 _Once her feet touched the floor, she felt the dampness of the grass and when she looked down she saw that it was blood. She was almost sick. Quinn couldn't allow herself much time to do anything, instead she started walking to Santana's house. She was on high alert, flinching at any sounds._

 _"Quinn!" A voice screamed, and Quinn turned her head to the sound. It was the woman that lived opposite her, she thought her name was Vicky but Quinn wasn't about to ask to make sure. She stopped walking and the woman stepped forward. She noticed she was holding her daughter in her arms. "Help, one of those things got my Lily" The girls body and face was covered in blood and she was barely breathing._

 _Quinn stood there not knowing what to do. A part of her was screaming at her to help this woman, but another part of her screamed at her to run. Vicky got closer, but so did those things. Vicky turned her heads from side to side and realised that she was surrounded. "Please just take Lily" She begged and Quinn stood there, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words to say._

 _One of them managed to sneak up on Vicky and lunge it's teeth into her shoulder. She screamed and dropped the child that she was just cradling in her arms. Vicky's arms were flaying about as more came over and started tearing into her body. Her painful screams were deafening. Quinn could have reached forward and grabbed a hold of Lily, instead she took a step backwards her eyes wide._

 _Quinn watched as her neighbour's organs were ripped out of her, and as they finally noticed the girl on the floor. Quinn took another step back, watched as one of those things ripped Lily's stomach open and started to eat her intestines. Her wailing being one of the things that Quinn knew would stay with her forever._

 _She turned and ran._

A hand grabbed onto Quinn's arms and she locked eyes with Mercedes. "C'mon girl" She said and started pulling Quinn into one of the rooms, shutting the door behind her. She was still in a daze from the sudden flashback that Quinn didn't want to remember. A pair of arms threw themselves around her and she found herself hugging Sophie, who was hugging her back tightly.

"Is there anyone else out there?" Santana asked from her position by the door, a hand gripping the door handle.

Mercedes peered out of the window carefully before shaking her head. "No one else is out there. They've all ran," She allowed the curtain to fall back into place as she looked at Quinn. "You okay?" All Quinn could do was nod. She looked around the room to see who else was there other then Mercedes, Santana and Sophie. Sam's sister Stacey and Brittany's sister Mandy were huddled next to each other in the corner, Blaine next to them trying to keep them calm. Mike sat on the edge of the bed with Alex hovering near him. That was it.

"Where's everyone else?" Quinn spoke up.

"Puck and Sam were on patrol. Kurt was with his dad and I don't know where Finn and Brittany were," Mercedes said as she started fiddling with the walkie-talkie that she must have stolen off one of the adults. "I thought Rachel was with you?"

Quinn's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that she had left Rachel behind. "Shit, I have to go back" She made a grab for the door but was pushed back by Santana.

"You go out there with no weapons, you're going to die" Santana growled at her and Quinn glared back at her.

"Santana let me through" Quinn squared her shoulders and watched as Santana did the same.

"Rachel knows how to handle herself. She's been in worse situations then this" Alex interrupted and only then did Quinn seem to relax. Out of all them Rachel was the most experienced when it came to surviving and had the most chance of being alive after all of this. She sighed heavily as she moved to sit next to Sophie on the bed.

"What about the others? We can't just leave them out there" Quinn asked as Sophie rested her head on her shoulder, giving her the painful reminder that Puck was still out there.

"Once we get this walkie-talkie working then we can contact them. The boys would have theirs on" Mercedes explained.

"And I told Britt, that if anything like this happens we head towards the rooms to find each other" Santana said. That just left Rachel, out there with no way of knowing where to find them or how to contact them.

"It's just a matter of waiting" Mike said from where he was sitting.

"What if we can't wait no longer?" Blaine said as he stood up and walked over to them. The two girls were quieter now and seemed to playing a little game with each other. Quinn was thankful that they weren't crying, not that she could blame them. They were only eight.

No one had an answer for Blaine though, and they all stood there in silence. All probably thinking how their friends could be dying right now and they would have no idea.

"Give me that thing, I can get it working" Blaine said holding out his hand for the walkie-talkie which Mercedes handed over. It was only a few minutes till Blaine got it working, but all Quinn could think of was each minute they waste here the less chance that her friends have of surviving.

"Puck? Sam?" Mercedes said into the walkie-talkie. All that could be heard from the other end was static. She waited a moment before trying again. "Guys are you there?"

"I have never been more happy to hear your voice Mercedes" Sam said on the other end, he sounded out of breath and afraid. "Is Stacey with you?"

At the sound of her brothers voice, Stacey rushed forward and grabbed onto to Quinn. "Sammy!"

Sam let out a relieved sigh "Make sure you stay with them. I'll come find you later, I promise"

"Be careful Sammy" Stacey said and Quinn was amazed at how strong the eight year old was being right now.

"Sam, who are you with?" Mercedes asked.

"Puck and Finn, we managed to make it outside," Sam explained. "What about you?"

"San, Quinn, Mike, Blaine, Mandy, Sophie and Alex" Mercedes said. "Any chance you can make it back in?"

"Not without wasting all of our ammo, and then we may not even have a good chance" Sam said, and Quinn ran a hand through her hair. What were they to do now? They were screwed. "Can you guys get out?"

Quinn stepped over to the window and had a peek outside. They were zombie littered around outside but they was enough for a few of them to handle if they had weapons. But they had no idea how many more was out there. But if they were stealthy, a couple of them had could try and make it over to Quinn's and Santana's room where Rachel's machete was still located and where Santana had snuck her bat in. The two girls made eye contact and they both were thinking the same thing.

"Sam, me and Santana are going to grab our weapons and try and get to you" Quinn said, and the others knew that it was their best chance of survival.

"What about Britt, Kurt and Rachel?" Blaine said and Quinn knew that they couldn't just leave them out there alone.

"I'll go out and find them" Alex said and Quinn could just tell that she was ready to start doing some stuff. Apparently being locked away doesn't suit the girl.

"I'll go with you" Mike said. Once it was decided about who would do what Sam told them all to be safe before Mercedes turned the radio off. Alex and Mike left first crouching down as they sprinted past the dead and Quinn was surprised by how soft their footsteps were. Even though it shouldn't have been as Mike was a dancer and Alex seemed to have adapted her body to survive.

Then it was Quinn and Santana's turn to go, they didn't have far to run. It was easily doable. They just had to be fast and if they were lucky enough, maybe they would have the chance to go into everyone's else's room and grab some of their stuff. Blaine opened the door for them allowing them enough room so they could squeeze through. Alex and Mike were no longer in sight and Quinn hoped that they hadn't gotten themselves killed.

Quinn led the way while Santana followed behind them. She was terrified of those things getting her. She was terrified of dying. She refused to think that this is the day where Quinn or any of her friends have to die. Not because some idiots hadn't shut the gate in time.

* * *

Rachel really couldn't catch a break. First she's in New York when this first happens, only barely managing to survive. Then she gets shot after just finding her friends. And now she had finally gotten out of bed and zombies had invaded the camp. The universe seemed to be really out to get Rachel right now. As an added bonus she was stuck in a room with Burt, Kurt and Mr Schue, who seemed to be the worst people to be in this situation with.

Kurt was in a state of shock and hadn't stop mumbling about how they were going to die, which didn't really help Rachel try and come up with a plan to get them out. At least his Dad was at least semi useful. He had barricaded the door just as the zombies had found their location and Rachel knew they hadn't gotten long. Mr Schue however was worse than Kurt. He had just stood on the far side of the room just watching them all, a stony look on his face. Rachel found it very unnerving.

"We need a way out" Burt said as he started pushing on the barricade as more zombies headed their way. After realising that Burt was talking directly to her, she swallowed and Rachel wished that she had her machete by her side, she could really use it's comfort right now. The windows were not an option right now. It was too risky. She looked to the ceiling and saw that there was a hole in the ceiling. That was their ticket out.

"Up there" She said motioning to the hole upwards. Mr Schue stepped forward and pulled Kurt with him.

"You're going up first" He said to Kurt. Before they had a chance to do anything the door was practically being ripped off his hinges, Burt struggling to try and keep it closed. Rachel rushed forward to try and help, pushing the door with all her strength. Kurt and Mr Schue must have sensed their urgency of the moment and lifted Kurt up so he could pull himself up through the hole, before gripping onto Kurt's hand and pulling himself up.

"Rachel you have to go now" Burt said and Rachel knew it was the best thing to do to ensure that she survived, but she hesitated.

"What about you?"

"Just make sure Kurt get's out" Burt told her and Rachel found herself nodding. Before stepping backwards away from the door, with her no longer pushing it meant that Burt was unable to keep it closed. It swung open and zombies piled in falling on top of Burt.

Rachel knew what happens next. She had seen it enough times before to know that there is no chance of saving them. All she could hear was Burt's screams as the zombies ripped into him and Kurts cries for his Father who he was watching die. Rachel grabbed onto Mr Schue's hand, allowing him to pull her up before the zombies noticed her. Once she was safely on the roof she felt a fist collide with her face.

"You let him die" Kurt screamed at her, before going to punch her again. "He was all I had left and you had let him die" Rachel knew that she should do something to stop him, that she should defend herself against the boys attacks. But she didn't move. Kurt needed this, and he was right. Rachel had just let Burt die.

Kurt threw a couple more punches towards Rachel before collapsing on his knees and sobbing. Mr Schue had just stood there and watched, he really was a lousy teacher. She wiped the blood from her lip and allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. The zombies couldn't get them from up here which meant they were safe for now. Which was good considering that Kurt looked like he wasn't going to move any time soon.

Rachel sat down on the roof, crossing her legs. From what she was able to see, everything was in ruin. Zombies were everywhere and the only time Rachel could actually see a person was when it was a ruined body. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of the zombies growling in the room below her and the sobbing from Kurt, but she was unsuccessful. Looks like she's stuck having to deal with this reality.

From her spot Rachel was able to see the spot where she had left Quinn standing there and her stomach twisted uncomfortably. Would that have been the last time that she would have seen Quinn? Rachel couldn't accept that, especially not when there seemed like there was something between the two of them. Rachel was certain that the world was out to get her. She shook her head. Rachel just had to believe that Quinn and herself would get through this.

An idea popped into her head and she turned around to face the two people that she was with. "Do any of you have a walkie-talkie?"

Kurt ignored and instead cried harder than before attracting the zombies underneath them to gather around the opening of the hole, their arms outstretched and growling. Rachel moved her gaze to Mr Schue and waited for him to do something. After a minute of nothing she gave up and turned around huffing. Rachel wished that Burt was here with her instead of her old teacher, she quickly dismissed that thought from her head. Mr Schue had obviously been heavily affected by losing Miss Pillsbury, so it isn't his fault. Rachel was just frustrated.

"We can't stay up here" She said but was met with nothing but silence and that was probably the only response that Rachel would be getting for a while. It was up to her to formulate a plan. Going back the way they came would result in death. The only option that they really have is for them to drop down the side of a building when there was an opening. It was risky but it seemed to be their best chance.

Rachel stood up and walked around the edge of the roof peering down at the ground below. Most of the zombies had seemed to migrate towards the entrance trying to get in, while others scratched on the walls and had smashed in the windows. The back wall had the least amount of zombies and it seemed like their best chance. Especially if one of them could distract from the other side to lead them away.

"Guys this seems to be our best chance" Rachel spoke up as she looked at them. Kurt had finally stopped crying and walked over to where she was standing, wiping his tears away. He didn't say anything but nodded his confirmation. "We just need a distraction"

"Go on then" Kurt said, his voice void of emotion and Rachel didn't need any confirmation to know that Mr Schue would think the same. Rachel didn't want to do it. Not one bit. But one of them had to, and out of all them she did have the better chance at surviving. So maybe she could do it. She stepped away from the roofs side and towards one of the others sides, picking the least crowded one.

She took a deep breath and shuffled towards the edge. She didn't dare think about what could happen to her if it did go wrong and they did get her. Rachel had to try and survive. Just as she was about to drop down a gun shot rang out in the distance, and all the zombies started heading towards the noise. That was a better distraction then Rachel could ever hope for. She didn't linger on the thought of who had been the one to fire the gun though.

Once the area was clear, Rachel dropped down and was followed by Kurt and Mr Schue. None of them dared to go back inside though and see the remains of Burt. So instead they crept along trying not to alert any of the lingering zombies to their presence. The only problem now however was where to go next. They could go towards the gate, but there was no telling how many zombies were there or milling about outside. They could head to the rooms, where Rachel was almost certain where most of the Glee Club were before all of this. She knew Alex was there, but she was uncertain whether her friend had already gone out. Where ever they go there was no telling what would happen. But apparently it was up to Rachel to make that decision.

"I'm heading towards the rooms, if you want you can follow me" Rachel said and started heading in that direction, making sure her footsteps were silent on the gravel beneath her, unlike the two people following her. There was no more gunshots that followed that one and Rachel couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the shooter but they had managed to attract a lot of the zombies in that direction which made their walk a whole lot easier.

They stopped just as they got to just outside the rooms and leant against the walls, while Rachel poked her head around to try and make sure it wasn't filled with zombies and just to see if any of her friends were out there. There were a couple zombies which were nowhere near them but there was nothing else out there, and Rachel just felt a little disappointed when that was all she saw. She started to walk towards the middle of open space, trusting that the other two were following her.

A part of Rachel wasn't surprised when she turned her head and saw at least thirty zombies coming dangerously close to her. She had no idea how long they had been following her, but it was safe to assume that Mr Schue hadn't been bothering to check behind them.

The zombies were close enough for them to reach out and grab a hold of their shirts but the three started walking backwards. None of them daring to take their eyes off them. It was a dead end behind them, there was no where they could go except into those rooms and Rachel had no idea which ones would open for her.

"Rachel!" She heard a voice scream, she spun around and locked eyes with Quinn and a relieved smile made its way onto her face. Quinn stared at her with a panicked look on her face and motioned with her hand to come here. Rachel didn't even hesitate. She felt one of their hands scrape her arm but she started running. Kurt was ahead of her, while Mr Schue was just beside her. She willed her legs to go faster as she heard the zombies moving behind her. They could make it, they could both make it.

Before Rachel knew it an elbow was shoved in her face and she fell to the floor, but not without taking Mr Schue down with her. She landed on the stone and released a groan as she felt blood come pouring out of her nose. The universe really did hate her. She looked over to see Mr Schue scrambling to his feet and Rachel reacted without thinking.

Rachel grabbed onto his waist and used all of her strength to pull him down to the ground. She could hear the zombies getting closer and she knew she was almost out of time. He looked at her with a wild crazed look in his eyes and Rachel knew that he was too far gone for him to ever go back to the teacher he used to be. She felt no sympathy for him. She threw a punch to his face before getting to her feet and started to run which soon turned into a limp as a searing pain came from her ankle when she moved it too much. She gritted her teeth and kept moving.

Mr Schue was behind her, she could hear him cursing but she didn't dare turn around. His cursing turned into screams and Rachel knew what had happened to him. Her old teacher had been too slow and the zombies had gotten to him. It was only then did Rachel turn around. A part of her felt like she had to witness the death of him, because it was her fault. Another man to add to her list of people that had died because of her.

Two zombies had gripped his arms and were both pulling them, almost tearing them out of the sockets. While another took it's chance to sink it's teeth into his throat, his screams becoming gurgles as he began to choke on his blood. Rachel felt like had to force herself to turn around and continue to limp her way to Quinn. She only felt safe when the door had slammed shut behind her and Quinn's arms were wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

 **And so it begins with the characters dying. What did you guys think? Please leave a review and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I felt like it was the best I was going to do, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Side note, all of my work is un-beta at the moment so all the mistakes that I have made are my own.**

 **Disclaimer- All of the characters belong to Glee, except any OC's that occur throughout the story.**

* * *

Quinn wrapped Rachel in her arms and refused to let her go. She never thought she would ever feel this way and never towards Rachel Berry, but it felt right. The fact that her old teacher just got ripped apart in front of her had no affect on her what so ever. In this moment Quinn is glad that he is dead. How dare he do that to Rachel. She was so close to running out of the room to go and help her, but there really was no need for her to do so. Rachel had it all under control. She just continued to amaze Quinn. The thought of losing almost losing Rachel was more terrifying then she would like to admit.

She shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears that threatened to spill. Rachel was here safe in her arms. She was alive. Quinn could feel Rachel's wrap themselves around Quinn's waist and buried her face into the crook of Quinn's neck. A flurry of emotions came into Quinn's brain all at once and the thought of trying to focus and sort them all out, scared Quinn just as much as those things out there did. Deep down she knew what they all meant though. She could feel it bubbling away in the pit of her stomach. Quinn just chose not to dwell on it.

Instead she pushed Rachel away until she was at arm's length and she managed to get a good luck at Rachel's face. Quinn ignored the bit where her brain had suddenly realized that Rachel Berry was actually really pretty and focused on the blood that was pouring out of her nose, the split lip and the purple bruise that decorated the right side of her face. All Quinn could feel was rage.

"What happened to your face?" She said, trying to make her voice sound as soft as possible because Quinn knew that it wasn't Rachel's fault. The girl looked alarm for a moment, before something that Quinn couldn't recognise shifted in her eyes and she took a quick glance at Kurt. It would have gone unmissed by anyone if they weren't actually looking into Rachel's eyes, which Quinn was. It didn't take long before Quinn had shoved Kurt back against the wall.

"Why the fuck did you hit her?" Quinn snarled, her arm pressing against his neck as she got closer to his face. She could hear the protests of both Rachel and Santana behind her, but she didn't care. It was like they didn't even exist in this moment.

Kurt stayed silent, only narrowing his eyes to glare at Quinn. After spending weeks of an apocalypse together, Quinn could easily tell when a person has given up or snapped. It was shown in a person's body language, the way they held themselves, the way they speak and the looks in their eyes. And as Quinn stared at Kurt, the light that had managed to stay in Kurts eyes throughout all of the stuff they had been through was gone. Quinn didn't have to ask what had happened to make him finally snap, she already knew because she's seen it happen to Mike and Mr Schue and Santana and Sam. Now it has happened to Kurt and she couldn't even find it within herself to feel sorry for him. All Quinn could feel was pure rage for him.

"You don't fucking touch her again" Quinn was practically growling in Kurt's face and her hand closed itself into a fist. She thought she was going to hit him until a hand had grabbed onto her shoulder and tore her away from him.

"Cierra la boca" Santana said, as she stood in the middle of Quinn and Kurt acting as a barrier between the two. "We have bigger problems to deal with right now like how we're going to get the fuck out of here"

Quinn knew that Santana was right, she didn't even need to look out of the window to confirm that all the zombies had returned apparently no longer distracted by the gun shot that had fired earlier. She really hoped that the boys weren't the ones that had fired that shot.

She took a moment to calm herself down before she said anything. "Yeah you're right"

It was a few moments of silence, with the only sound being the growls from the zombies outside the door. There seemed to be no sound of them pounding on any of the doors and all Quinn could think of was that they were safe for now.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Rachel spoke up, and Quinn's eyes moved over to lock onto Rachel's.

"Blaine and Mercedes are with the kids in one of the room, Sam, Finn and Puck are outside the gate and Mike and Alex went out looking for you and Britt," Quinn explained and she saw the relief in her eyes when she heard that everyone was still alive. "Where were you guys?"

"In the offices, it's horrific over there. We barely managed to escape if it wasn't for-" Rachel trailed off as she quickly glanced over to Kurt, and Quinn didn't need to hear the rest of it. She knew Burt had died to get them out. "We managed to make our way here because the zombies cleared out due to a gunshot"

"We heard it too" Santana said while Quinn nodded. "We thought it was coming from the gate?"

"No, that's where we were. It sounded as if it was coming from the other side of the camp" Rachel said, and Quinn knew exactly where the shots had come from.

"That's where the guns are stored"

"So we head there then?" Rachel said and Quinn shook her head.

"It's too risky, most of the zombies would have gathered round there. We need to head towards the gate where we said we'll meet the guys"

"But there could be a chance that someone is still alive over there. And we should be going over there anyways, because we need the weapons" Rachel said and Quinn couldn't deny that she didn't make sense. There was supplies on that far side that would definitely come in useful for all of them in the future. Quinn couldn't ignore the danger about going over to that area, but one look into Rachel's eyes she knew that Rachel was going to go over there anyways. She sighed, already coming up with a plan.

"Rachel and I will head over to the gun room, and try and get as many supplies as we can get. Santana, you and Kurt go and get Mercedes, Blaine and the girls and when the area is clear get them out of the gate, talk with Sam over the radio about it. Maybe the you can get a few vehicles for us" Quinn ordered and Santana nodded knowing there was no point in arguing with the blonde. Kurt didn't say anything and Quinn thought that was probably for the best. And when Quinn went to look at Rachel, she felt a little bit breathless by the look in Rachel's eyes.

"Sounds like a plan" Rachel said walking towards the door, with Quinn behind her. It was then that Quinn recognised that she was limping. "Maybe you shouldn't come, you're limping"

Rachel stared up at Quinn, pure determination in her eyes. "I'm fine" Quinn knew not to argue. She would just have to keep a careful eye on her. Right now the two of them had a job to do, and Quinn would prefer it they both made it out of this alive. Quinn wondered whether she was wishing a miracle would happen.

She breathed in and out, trying to keep her breathing regular before turning her head to look at Santana, who gave her a reassuring smile. Quinn could do this, she had to do this. She stood behind Rachel and waited for her to leave first before following her.

Thankfully most of the zombies were all crowded around something that Quinn thought was the body of her old teacher. She felt the bile rise in her throat and she refused to think about it, instead she continued to follow Rachel who seemed to be a lot more focused then Quinn was in this moment. Tapping Rachel on the shoulder, she turned around to look at Quinn who motioned with her head in the direction that they needed to go. She seemed to understand what Quinn was trying to say, which she was glad about as Quinn really didn't want to talk in this moment.

Mike and Alex had gone out in search of Brittany and Rachel, so it was possibly that it was them that had fired that shot. Then again, it could have been anyone. All the people in this camp knew where the room with all the guns inside, any of them could have made their way over there. Quinn wished it was her friends that were there, not some other guy and they did need those guns, and Quinn was unsure what Rachel was willing to do to get them.

Once the two had made it past all of the apartments, the pathway seemed a lot more clearer with only a few zombies roaming around. It seemed easy enough, if they were quiet they could get rid of them without causing a commotion. Especially with their weapons. Quinn quickly checked her belt where her knife was usually and breathed a sigh of relief that it was still there, as well as Rachel's machete. She grabbed its handle and tapped Rachel on the shoulder.

"I think you might need this" She whispered handing the weapon over to the other girl. Rachel didn't say anything as she took it off Quinn and it was probably for the best seeing as they were surrounded by the un-dead. Instead Rachel smiled warmly at her, her eyes shining. "It's just around the corner" Quinn nodded her head in that direction, as they crouched behind a turned over dustbin.

"Should be simple enough" Rachel said and Quinn could feel her arm pressing against her own. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to focus on the current situation. "I think someone has defiantly been this way, they're dead ones up father up" Quinn looked and saw that Rachel was right, there was at least three of them laying motionless on the floor and there was probably more around the corner. Hopefully whoever it was that had killed them are still alive.

"Let's keep moving" Quinn said gripping the handle of her knife tightly in her hand and moved out of their hiding spot first, trusting that Rachel watched their behinds. They managed to bypass the zombies without having too much of an issue, only stealthily stabbing them in the head when they were in their way, and soon enough Quinn and Rachel were stepping over the corpses that were littered around the corner.

"None of them have any bullet wounds, just stab marks" Rachel pointed out as she crouched down next to one, inspecting it over. Quinn didn't really want to ask Rachel how she knew that.

"It did just sound like there was only one shot being fired" Quinn said, as she continued walking forward. "I don't think it was to kill any of them" She heard Rachel catch up to her and the two feel into step, both keeping their eyes open for anything that moved.

"You think it was to lure them over here then?"

"Maybe" Quinn said, as she ran up the steps to the gun room taking two at a time. She hesitated outside the door, not knowing whether to knock or just opening it. She felt Rachel stand beside her, and Quinn took a quick glance at her. There was many things that she wanted to ask the other girl, if anything Quinn just wanted to have a deep and meaningful conversation with the other girl. She had to stop her mind from wandering over to Rachel, especially during moment like these. She twisted the door handle, and pushed the open the door slightly. Quinn peered her head inside and saw the barrel of a gun aimed at her face.

"Don't shoot!" Quinn said holding her hands up.

"Quinn?" The gun was removed from her face, revealing the smiling face of Brittany. She relaxed slightly, as Brittany threw her arms around Quinn's neck, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're not dead"

Brittany pulled her into the room with Rachel in tow, before quickly shutting the door behind them. "When the zombies first got through I hid under a car, but then I remembered all of my guns so I headed here" She smiled at her and walked further into the room. Quinn had only been in this room once and that was when this base was first built. There was three boxes pushed against the wall, one was filled with rifles, the second full of different kinds of pistols and the third was just a whole lot of ammo. Brittany's parents really did like collecting guns.

Mike and Alex sat on the floor with their backs pressed against the boxes, both of them had grins on their faces and dark blood on their clothes. "I saw Mike and Alex and the three of us headed here" Brittany continued sounding very proud of herself, and Quinn had to admit that it was very good idea to come here.

"So it was you guys that fired the gun?" Rachel asked from her spot from beside Quinn.

"Yeah, we thought it would give you guys the best opportunity to like group or something" Mike said. "Did it work?" Rachel tensed up from beside her, and Quinn quickly brushed their hands together in attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah, we lost Burt and Mr. Schue though" Quinn told them, not feeling anything but relief as she said that. She tried not to feel guilty about that fact. There was a moment of silence between the five of them, before Brittany spoke up.

"Is Santana and Tiff okay?"

"Yeah Britt, their fine" Quinn stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder. Alex stood up and moved towards Rachel, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her face.

"Someone hit you" She stated and Quinn felt a rush of hatred run through her body at the mention of the bruises on Rachel's face.

"Kurt did it" Quinn answered for her, noticing the way Rachel's eyes snapped towards her as if telling her to shut up.

"Did you hit him?" Alex asked, carefully touching the bruise that was decorating Rachel's face and Quinn felt a surge of jealously run through her body.

"Not yet"

Alex nodded with satisfaction and Rachel quickly spoke up as if she was desperate to change the conversation. "So did you guys handle the zombies okay then?"

A grin appeared on all three faces. "We are the ultimate zombie killing team!" Brittany exclaimed, Mike and Alex nodded in agreement with the same amount of enthusiasm as Brittany had. "We didn't even need to use a single bullet"

Quinn couldn't help but feel impressed. In the beginning Brittany refused to kill any of them, which had only gradually gotten better over a few weeks where she would only kill a zombie if there was no other options. Now though it seemed that the tall blonde had no hesitation when it came to dealing with them. She knew Mike was capable and she had never seen Alex fight but from Rachel had told her, the girl knew what she was doing. So for just the three of them to take down a big group of zombies without so much as a scratch on them was definitely impressive.

"So do any of you have a plan for getting out?" Quinn asked them.

"What about the others?" Mike asked sitting up a bit straighter. Quinn knew that having already lost Tina, Mike didn't want to lose anyone else that he cared about.

"Sam, Finn and Puck are outside, hopefully getting us some vehicles. Santana and Kurt are getting Blaine, Mercedes and the girls and going to go meet them" Quinn explained, she heard Brittany breathe a sigh of relief once she had finished talking. "Me and Rach, headed over here for guns and to see if we could find you three"

"Do any of them have walkie-talkies?" Brittany asked and Quinn nodded.

"Sam and Mercedes have got them"

"We need to get one then, so we can all keep in contact with each other" Alex said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Do you know where there is one?" Rachel asked.

"Tommy had one," Brittany said walking towards the window and pointed, Quinn followed her. "His body is over there" The direction that Brittany was pointing at was near the back gate and there had to be at least a dozen zombies loitering around it. Some were plunging their hands into the bodies that Quinn recognised their faces but she did not know their names. She swallowed heavily and looked away from the window.

"Tommy is the one propped up against the fence" Brittany added but Quinn didn't look back.

"All of us shouldn't go," Rachel suggested "Alex and I will go, we've dealt with worse before" Alex grinned and picked up the crowbar that was on top of one of the boxes. Quinn felt her insides twist slightly. She didn't like that idea at all.

"I'll come too," Quinn said, her tone of voice was the same tone she used when she used to be barking orders at cheerio's practice. "Three is a magic number" She couldn't believe she just said.

Rachel frowned but didn't say anything against what Quinn had said, instead Rachel gripped onto her machete and turned on heel towards the door. Alex followed her raising her eyebrows at Quinn as she passed.

"Ready for some fun?" She asked before following Rachel out of the door, her crowbar resting on her shoulder. For a second, Quinn just stood there staring at the door that Rachel had just walked out of. It wasn't until Brittany nudged her shoulder did Quinn shake out of it. She cleared her throat and practically ran out of the room.

Rachel and Alex were already ahead of her and looked like they were about to take out a pair of zombies that had wondered away from the group. Quinn sped up her steps to catch up to them. Gripping her knife in her hand Quinn couldn't help but watch Rachel and Alex, more specifically Rachel.

The smaller girl moved with ease, showing how often she had done this. Rachel stopped as the zombies shuffled closer to her. Quinn's eyes widened with the fear that Rachel had just froze. She wanted to yell out for her to run, but it was like she couldn't use her voice. Quinn started to run towards Rachel in hopes of getting there before the zombie did. Then she stopped.

Just as the zombie got closer to her Rachel stepped to the side avoiding it's arms and swept her leg under its feet, knocking it to the ground. Not even a second after it's body had the floor, she brought the machete down into the zombies head, splitting it open. Quinn's mouth dropped open slightly, she was memorised by Rachel. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, and felt her palms go sweaty. Rachel turned her head and Quinn's eyes met hers. Quinn kept eye contact with her and Quinn noticed how Rachel's eyes seemed darker then what they usually were. The two finally broke eye contact when Alex stepped between them. She looked from Rachel to Quinn and then back to Rachel, a knowing grin appearing on her face.

"Two down, eleven more to go" Alex said "Quinn you're losing"

Quinn scoffed and walked over to Alex. "At the moment" She smirked and started walking towards the zombies, watching Rachel out of the corner of her eye as she walked. The girl's face was flushed and she avoided making eye contact with Quinn, who couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"Oh it's on" She heard Alex mutter.

She crept towards one of the lone zombies that was scratching the fence and didn't hesitate to stab it in the head with her knife. She no longer bothered to check if she knew the zombie or not. Quinn didn't see the point in doing that any more. The zombie dropped to the floor and Quinn quickly moved onto the next one down the fence while she still remained unnoticed. Unfortunately it didn't stay that way.

As Quinn stepped forward, it's head turned her and Quinn found herself staring into its milky, white eyes. A shudder went through her body. It shuffled his feet so it was facing Quinn, it's arms outstretched and a growl escaping his lips. It had been a long while since Quinn had been in a situation like this. The first one was easy as she didn't hesitate. This time she had down exactly that. She took a step backwards forgetting about the dead zombie that was lying there. Quinn tripped over it and landed on the floor, the knife gone from her hand.

"Shit" She muttered, frantically searching the ground for her knife or any weapon she could use. The growl was getting closer and Quinn had no clue how she was going to get out of this alive. She couldn't even scream for help without alerting every single zombie n the area and endangering Rachel. Yep she was going to die.

The zombie fell on top of her and Quinn screwed her eyes shut as she waited for the pain to come pain to come. When nothing happened, Quinn opened one eye and saw Rachel smirking down at her.

"That makes three now to me" She said, and Quinn had never been more thankful to hear Rachel's voice except in that moment. She pushed the motionless body off of the floor and stood up.

"I'm not done yet Berry" Quinn said as she picked up her knife. The stood side by side, looking at the zombies that were crowding around Tommy's body.

"How about we team up?" Rachel offered. "The two of s should be able to deal with the group"

"What about Alex?" Quinn asked and Rachel motioned with her head to where Alex was stood over a zombie bringing her crowbar down on its skull again, and again, and again. Quinn decided not to ask about it right now. "Alright so just you and me, got a plan?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "One of us distracts while the other grabs the talkie" Rachel offered sheepishly "It's the only thing I can come up with right now"

Quinn gave her a smile, "Sounds good, I'll do the distracting"

She was about to start walking forward, already coming up with several ideas in her head how she was going to distract these zombies when she heard a whisper behind her.

"Please don't get hurt" The whisper was low enough that Quinn was certain she wasn't supposed to hear it. She didn't think about it when her hand found Rachel's and gave it a squeeze, as if she was trying to convey everything that Quinn wanted to tell her all in a single squeeze. Her fluttered when Rachel squeezed her hand back tighter.

Reluctantly, Quinn released Rachel's hand and slowly moved away from her. Already missing the feel of Rachel's hand entwined with her own, but it was something that Quinn could think about at a more appropriate time. Right now she had to focus on how to distract the zombies without getting herself killed. Definitely not how soft Rachel's skin was. Quinn eyed the area to see if there was anything that could benefit her. There was a small shed that was nearby which seemed low enough for Quinn to climb on top of. There seemed to be no zombies lurking near it, but Quinn would just have to go over there and find out for herself.

Creeping towards it, Quinn picked up a pipe that was stained with dried blood and started banging it against objects. The loud noise only startled a few of them causing them to look in her direction and start moving towards her. It just wasn't enough. She gripped the pipe with both hands and brought it down on a metal barrel causing it to go crashing to the ground. All of the zombies turned to look at Quinn and start to stumble their way towards her, all abandoning the body, in favour of fresh meat.

"Shit" Quinn mumbled, after seeing how many zombies were coming towards her. She stumbled backwards, not daring to take her eyes off of them. Once her back hit the wooden wall, did Quinn turned around and start to pull herself upwards. Or she attempted to at least. The closer the growls got , the more Quinn panicked. Her palms were too sweaty and there was nothing for her to grip onto.

"Fuck!" She yelled, giving up trying to climb. Gripping onto the pipe, she faced the zombies ready to fight her way out. Hopefully she had given Rachel enough time to grab the walkie-talkie. Using all of her strength, she swung the pipe against a head knocking it down to the floor. She didn't have a chance to hit it again to make sure it wasn't going to get back up as the next one was already too close. Quinn was screwed.

She had blocked herself in with far too many zombies around to fight her way out, and this time there would not be enough time for Rachel to save. Yep she was going to die. But she was at least going to die fighting. Her pipe made contact with another zombies head as she avoided another one. She had no idea how long she could keep this up for though.

A bullet whizzed past her face, landing between the eyes of a zombie that was very close to Quinn. The sound of more gunshots filled the air, bullets taking out zombies left and right. As soon as a gap was made, Quinn didn't even hesitate to run, avoiding any zombie hands trying to grab at and Alex were standing side by side, both of them holding a pistol and firing at the zombies. Neither of them missing a single shot. Quinn had no idea that Brittany was that good of a shot.

She didn't really know where she was running to but she soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her body and she collapsed into them. The arms wrapped around her tighter and Quinn felt breathless.

"You're okay. You're fine" The words were repeated and whispered into her ear, and she recognised the person as Rachel. She felt her racing heart being to slow down, and her breathing go back to normal. "Don't do that again" She whispered, and Quinn could only nod. She couldn't remember the last time were Quinn felt completely relaxed. With her body wrapped around Rachel's, their arms wrapped around each other, it made Quinn feel safe even with the gun shots in the background.

"We need to move now" Mike called out to Brittany and Alex, as he stepped beside Quinn and Rachel. "Quinn, we need you to carry one of the boxes" He explained to her and she nodded, her cheek rubbing against Rachel's shoulder. Rachel slowly moved her arms from around Quinn, who immediately missed them.

Brittany was still standing there shooting anything that got to close while Alex had gone to pick up one of the boxes. She took a deep breath before going to do the same thing, picking up the box full of ammo.

"Did you get in touch with the others?" She asked.

Mike nodded "There all by the front gate, Sam says they have four cars that are working" Mike said picking up the last box. "We just have to meet them there"

The five of them were at one end of the camp where as the front gate was at the other end, and between them and the others was probably hundreds of zombies heading towards them because of the gunshots. This was impossible. Quinn already had two near death experiences today ad that was while she was trying to defend herself. She dreads to think what could happen to her when she is too busy carrying a box. Quinn's breathing got quicker and all she could think of was _'I can't do this. I can't do this'._

A hand was placed on her lower back and Quinn looked over to see Rachel looking at her. The girls face full of concern. The longer Quinn spent just staring at Rachel who's hand continued to stay on her back, she felt as lighter and that relaxed feeling returned. Quinn was filled with the new found confidence that would stay for as long as Rachel was by her side, and that maybe she could actually do this.

* * *

 **A whole chapter just from Quinn's POV which I hoped you all enjoyed. This chapter focused a lot on the beginning of Quinn and Rachel's relationship, which will develop more as the chapters go by. Please review with anything about this story, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


End file.
